


My First and Last

by mochilou



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Summer Love, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochilou/pseuds/mochilou
Summary: "Words written only in books are becoming reality. Feels like my heart will explode soon, I can't express this with any words. To me, it's only you."-My First and Last, NCT DreamAfter causing yet another impulsive [and dangerous] decision, Seonghwa is sent to the countryside to live with his aunt and cousin, San, and there he meets his summer romance in the form of the pink-haired boy named Yeosang.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Limitless

** “It’s only the beginning, the limitless me. From the start of the East, to the end of the West.” **

“Seonghwa?” Hyunggu wakes up to the sound of his roommate’s steps in their shared room, he doesn’t bother checking his clock to know that it was fairly late and he just went straight into turning on the lamp that hung over his head “What are you doing?” He asks in a rather harsh whisper, as if there were more people in the room.

“Oh, you’re awake, you wanna tag along?” Seonghwa smiles innocently at him while he tightens the laces on his boots “What? Where are you going?” He pressed furthermore, he was still wrapped around his comforter but he carried on watching what his roommate was doing “Well, since it’s the end of another fruitful semester, I cordially got challenged to another street race.” Seonghwa chuckles, grabbing a jacket that hung on the post of his bed.

“Hwa, I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Hyunggu tries to prevent him from leaving the room, which in turn causes him to follow Seonghwa out into the hallway while hopping around as he wears his shoes and the closest jacket he could get his hands on. 

“It’ll be okay, it’s 2 in the morning and the streets are dead and this is another perfect opportunity to beat his ass once more.” He sounded rather arrogant in Hyunggu’s ears but Seonghwa has always been stubborn, so he couldn’t put a stop to it. He knows about his petty rivalry with Youngbin, they have been at each other's throats ever since the night they had a minor inconvenience at a party.

“Now, come on.” Seonghwa grabs hold of his wrist, carefully sneaking down the hallway of their dorm, fairly careful that they don’t get caught by the resident assistant nor do they accidentally trigger the security system.

“It’s the night before summer break, so we might as well spend it with some fun because no one threw a party, surprisingly.” Seonghwa says, the older student followed behind him, making sure to keep his eyes peeled just in case someone walks out on them or worse, if they get caught by the R.A. The older student reminded him that no one in their right mind would throw a party in the middle of May. 

Hyunggu also couldn’t believe how Seonghwa was just so casual, he was walking down the dim halls as if he was walking to class, tossing his keys up in the air and catching it repeatedly.

“Shh,” Seonghwa quickly pushes him against the wall, just as they were only a corner away from the alternate entrance of their dorm building “Hwa, let’s just go back to our room, I know it’s the end of the semester but we’re still under university rules.” Hyunggu whispers to remind him but Seonghwa just shakes his head, looking for some thrill.

“Okay, he’s gone, come on.” Seonghwa tugs on his hand once more and they feel the adrenaline in their body as they raced towards the door, Seonghwa felt refreshed at the gust of the night air. Because they were in their third year and taking advanced classes, Seonghwa and Hyunggu were able to go on their break at a rather early time, a few weeks before June to be exact, so he doesn’t exactly know why or how Youngbin got the news of Seonghwa finishing the semester early, but then again, Seonghwa just blasts everything he does on his social media.

“You wanna drive?” He twirls the keys around in his fingers before he throws it toward his peroxide blonde friend “I guess I can, you’re leaving me with no choice.” Hyunggu fiddles with the keys as they make their way towards Seonghwa’s car in the parking lot, making sure to avoid the roaming security guards.

It is rare for Seonghwa to be on the passenger’s seat rather than the driver’s but he wants to know how Hyunggu has been with his driving, knowing he’s more at ease on an empty road rather than a packed one.

“You’re getting good at driving,” He praises the blonde who kept his eyes glued on the empty road, there weren’t that many people around, except for the ones exiting the clubs, getting off work, or those working in 24 hour businesses.

“You’ve been very thorough in terms of teaching me.” Hyunggu reminds and Seonghwa smiles with such pride before leaning back on his seat, propping his feet up on the dashboard of his car as he chooses a song that would be fitting for their drive under the city lights.

“How are we gonna sneak back in and how sure are you that we won’t get in trouble?” Hyunggu asks while Seonghwa was on his phone, getting texts from some of the people who were already in the location they agreed to meet.

“I’ll think about it, also, have you ever seen me get into trouble?” Seonghwa questions, raising a brow as he puts his phone away “Yes, a handful of times.” Hyunggu fires back and Seonghwa just shrugs, not even trying to deny it and he gets a text that Youngbin is already at the location, so he tells the older to step on it and accelerate their speed, going beyond the speed limit.

The car came to a screeching halt when they arrived at the scene, Hyunggu opted to stay in the car just until it was needed for the race. Seonghwa, as cocky as he is sometimes, steps out of the car with so much confidence, getting howls and cheers from the small crowd.

“Pakr! Long time no see!” Taekwoon was the first to come to him “The champ is here!” He announces and Seonghwa just takes in all the cheers and praise he was getting, he always had a love for being under the spotlight, having someone orbit around him. A slow, sarcastic clap came through and it was safe to assume that it was Youngbin “Well, if it isn’t the almighty Park Seonghwa.” He says and the two begin to walk in a circle, all while staring each other down. 

“Nice seeing you too Kin, it’s been a while, hm.” Seonghwa held a mocking tone as he put on his fingerless leather gloves, eyes transfixed on Youngbin as he smirked “Let’s just get this over with, Park.” Youngbin turns his back against him, striding towards his car and Seonghwa does the same, pulling Hyunggu out of his car because he didn’t really want to get him involved and harmed in the speed he was going to go through.

“First one back is the winner!” Taekwoon yells over the revving engines of the cars, Seonghwa knew the route like it’s the back of his hand and he had a laser focus on the deserted street, he knew that his knuckles were probably white under the gloves with how tightly he was gripping on the steering wheel, even his feet were feeling strained as he kept it on the pedal, but not enough that he would get a cramp. He could just feel the adrenaline give him the same feeling as drinking hard liquor.

Once the handkerchief fell in the air, the two cars zipped through the road, leaving the bystanders to break out into cheers and howls as they waited in anticipation as to who would be the first to come back even though everyone’s money was already on Seonghwa.

Seonghwa has tuned out everything in his mind. What was running in his mind was winning, it would be humiliating if he were to lose to Youngbin. He could never stand him and he just wanted to further push him into the ground, to humiliate him further, even more from the time they had been physical with each other.

A smirk crept up on his lips when he saw his car on the rearview mirror, he'd already calculated it in his mind, opting to give him false hope to showcase that he was falling behind as he stepped off the accelerator, giving his rival a few seconds to pass by his own car. He can already picture Youngbin having a field day for thinking that he was going to win against him.

“5,” Seonghwa starts counting down in his mind, his hand tightening around the gear shift.

“4,” His feet started off slow as he stepped down on the pedal.

“3,” His grip on the wheel got even more tighter, feeling his veins pulse through his gloves.

“2,” Youngbin’s car was starting to get lost in Seounghwa’s vision but he was confident that he would catch up to him in a heartbeat.

“1.” He steps on the gas with so much force and he feels his body being jerked forward as he goes through an unbelievable speed and he was right, it took a few seconds until he passes through Younbgin’s car and he takes quite a dangerous turn, causing his wheels to screech against the asphalt but he knows how to take control.

When the sight of the crowd came to view, he mentally congratulated himself, that is until he jolted forward due to his car being hit from the back but that was the least of his concerns.

“Motherfucker.”

Seonghwa rolls his eyes as he picks up even more speed. So lost in himself that it was as if someone had taken over his body but that’s what adrenaline does. He was too blinded to realize that he had won and he pressed his foot down on the breaks as he was getting pulled out of his thoughts.

“Holy shit Seonghwa!”

Hyunggu was the first person to approach him, pulling him out of the car and hugging him as he gushes about how cool he is to actually see him race.

“Fuck you Park!” He hears Youngbin from behind and Hyunggu pulls himself away from him “It was a fair game, Kim, just accept that you fucking lost.” This earns him a push and of course, he pushes him back because no one is allowed to touch Park Seonghwa.

“Don’t fucking touch me unless you want a broken jaw or perhaps you’d like to be reminded.” He threatens, his voice dropping an octave and Hyunggu pulls him back, telling him that it wasn’t worth it and it’s time to head home.

“This isn’t over, Park.” Youngbin declares “I guess you didn’t get the memo Kim, but it is.” Seonghwa bids him goodbye with the most sarcastic smile he could muster up as he gets back in his car with Hyunggu, but not without getting a fat wad of cash from Taekwoon from the people who were betting on him.

The two friends were happy from the rush as they drove back to their dorms, taking a short trip to the convenience store to get a bottle of soju, Seonghwa insisting that he needed it for his nerves to relax and even giving it to Hyunggu who promptly declines as he volunteers to drive the rest of the way back.

They were too confident in themselves that no one would be awake at that hour, not even the R.A., so they carelessly waltzed inside their dorm building.

“Park Seonghwa and Kang Hyunggu.”

They both freeze upon hearing the R.A.’s voice.

“Fuck,” Seonghwa mutters under his breath “Fuck indeed, Mr. Park, enlighten me, what are you and Mr. Choi doing out of bed at this hour? Don’t think that I can’t smell the alcohol on you, Park.” Minseok points out, pushing both of them to the shared living room and making them sit down.

“Do you have any idea how-”

“Minseok Hyung, with all do respect but let Hyunggu go, he has nothing to do with this.” Seonghwa stood up, blocking Hyunggu from Minseok’s view “I swear on my life, he’s not involved in what I’ve done.” He shields, he didn’t want his roommate to get in trouble due to his own accords.

“Alright, Mr. Kang, why were you out of campus at this hour?” Hyunggu freezes but as Seonghwa is sitting back down, he hears him whisper to him to lie.

“Well, uh, I,” Hyunggu wasn’t the best under pressure but due to how much he fiddled, a bottle of his prescription allergy pills clattered inside his jacket and he got a bright idea as he pulled it out, thanking his own self for forgetting to take it out prior that day.

“I ran out of my allergy medication and I had to get them immediately before I leave the campus.”

“Look, Hyung, the only reason why we went in together is because I saw him exiting the pharmacy while I was out and about.” Minseok side eyes the pair before completely turning to Hyunggu.

“Kang, back to your dorm and as for you,” He looks back at Seonghwa who wasn’t showing any form of fear as he bids Hyunggu goodnight, relieved that his roommate was off the hook.

“I’m gonna have to call your parents, Mr. Park, this was not only a school violation but a violation of the law, driving under the influence, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?”

And that’s when Seonghwa’s blood ran cold, considering he remembered what his father had promised to do once he put another foot out of the line.

*****

“You know you didn’t have to cover for me,” Hyunggu says sympathetically as he packs the remainder of his belongings alongside Seonghwa. There was some guilt written on his face as he glanced over at him. “I dragged you out of this room, it was the least I can do.” He ruffles his blonde hair to assure him that it was okay.

“Still, we both could have taken the fall and now you’re in trouble.” Hyunggu says, voice dripping with guilt because they snuck out together and it would have been fitting if they got punished together.

“It wasn’t anything big, Hyung, don’t worry about it.” Seonghwa lets out a huff as he zips up the last of his duffel bags “I didn’t get in trouble in terms of campus rules but my parents are going to have a fit,” He throws the bag near the door before he crashes down into the bed, looking up at the blank ceiling as he comments about how his summer break was foiled.

“Oh, don’t be like that, I’m sure wherever you’re going to be shipped to, will be great.” Hyunggu tries to cheer him up, being optimistic because Seonghwa wasn’t given a rather serious punishment because of his family’s influence in the university. They continued to talk about what Hyunggu was going to do on his early break, Seonghwa offering to invite him once he knows where he’s going but they were cut off when they heard a loud pounding on their door.

“Who the hell is that?” Hyunggu says with some irritation while Seonghwa shrugs, uncaring as to who was outside. The Accountancy major was the one who got up to open the door and he came face to face with a girl shorter than him, hair pulled up in high pigtails, a pair of cut-off jean shorts and an oversized shirt that was haphazardly tucked into them. To Hyunggu she just radiated with so much charisma and edge, upon taking off her sunglasses, Hyunggu sees the resemblance of the girl to Seonghwa.

“Seonghwa, your little sister is here to pick you up!” She announces, pushing past Hyunggu as if he wasn’t older than her and he puts a hand on his chest, feeling quite offended at how he wasn’t even acknowledged.

“Yeji? What are you doing here?” Seonghwa instantly stands up from the bed “Missed me?” She asks sweetly and Seonghwa’s sighs with a smile on his face as he hugs her “Hm, mom and dad are beyond disappointed in you.” She mumbles against his shoulder, scrunching her nose at how strong his cologne was.

“Who wouldn’t be?” Seonghwa replies as he hugs her tighter, he definitely missed his baby sister but due to some academic circumstances they went to separate schools, with Seonghwa being a legacy in the university he was in and Yeji pursuing performing arts and receiving a scholarship from another school.

“They’ve tasked me to pick you up because Dad already took your car away after talking to the Dean.” Seonghwa groans because he saw it coming, he just didn’t expect it to happen immediately, they could have waited until he arrived home but alas, they didn’t.

The sound of Hyunggu clearing his throat made the siblings pull away and cut their conversation short “Oh, this is my sister, Yeji and Yeji, this is my roommate, Hyunggu.” The two stare each other down and Hyunggu is surely intimidated by the younger Park, just as he was when he first met Seonghwa. They held the same strong gaze but hers was more pronounced due to the subtle dark makeup that framed her eyes.

“How was it watching my brother race?” Yeji asks and Hyunggu takes a moment to glance at Seonghwa “I tell her everything, don’t worry about it.” Seonghwa gives them the time to talk while he fixes the covers on his bed, making sure to fold the comforter neatly and stacking his pillows against the corner before he leaves since it will be inhabited for at least 3 months.

“Have a good summer, Hyung, I’ll see you next semester.” Seonghwa gives him a hug before he gets some help from his sister in terms of carrying his bags and Hyunggu tells him to enjoy his vacation as well and with that he leaves Hyunggu alone in their shared room as he was still waiting for his own ride.

Even though Yeji was given strict rules to not let her brother drive, Seonghwa got the upper hand as he swipes the keys away from her hands and holds it up because she couldn’t reach it. With a huff, Yeji gives up, muttering about how she was tired anyway and it would save her from all the whining he will let out if she doesn’t let him have his way.

“So, how have you been? We haven’t seen each other since Christmas.” Seonghwa starts the conversation, they have a good 30 minutes before Seonghwa’s fate is decided when he gets home and his ass gets shipped to the countryside or something.

“Unlike you I am staying out of trouble,” Yeji teases, scrolling through her phone “Also, why the hell would you bring Hyunggu to a street race? He doesn’t seem like the type to be in that scene.”

“He wanted to go!” He defends but Yeji looks at her brother with disdain “He told me he was trying to stop you but you were being stubborn again.” Seonghwa was about to open his mouth but he didn’t really have anything to say because she was right anyway.

“Ji, I know I’m a bit of a handful sometimes but you know damn well that I’m still an exemplary student.” Yeji hated to admit it but it was the truth, she just purses her lips into a line and agrees with him.

Despite being a little reckless and troublesome, Seonghwa takes his studies very seriously. Even if he is hungover, he never missed a class, he always gets the top score at him exams, even being on the Dean’s roster and he just had a lot of influence overall because of his family’s legacy and due to him joining and winning university competitions that always boosts his grades due to the extra credit.

No one has ever doubted his abilities and his knowledge.

As they pull into the driveway of their family home, Yeji teases her brother instantly by telling him to pray for his life. She helps him take his bags out of the trunk, even helping him take it inside the house as if rushing to see what their Dad had chosen for him.

“To be fair, if you ever get to spend your summer in the countryside, you’ll get some fresh air into your system that might straighten you up.” Yeji adds, trying to lighten things up because she could feel her brother being tense.

“If that’s so great, how about you come with me.” Seonghwa suggests and Yeji shakes her head “Not happening, I am going on my own summer vacation, with my friends.” Seonghwa grumbles, he wanted to have fun too, go on random trips with his friends, go to parties and drink until the sun comes up, celebrate their birthdays which was just another reason to have a party.

But Seonghwa also admits that he has crossed the line and very much deserves what is to come.

“Mom! We’re home!” Yeji calls out, haphazardly dropping her brother’s bag on the living room floor which earns her a glare “Mom, I’m home!” This time, Seonghwa calls out for her, his voice echoing through the pristine white walls as he glides towards their couch.

“I’m here! Mom’s here!” They hear the sound of her feet on the hardwood floor “Mommy!” Yeji throws herself on to the maternal figure, hugging her tightly because of how he missed her from being away from home.

“Oh my beautiful girl, I missed you so much.” Their mom gushes before pulling away and patting her head “Seonghwa.” She still held a soft demeanor on her face as she approached him, cupping his face.

“Are you okay?” Seonghwa nods “Just missed you, that’s all.” He answers before they hug each other. “I wish I could change your Dad’s mind but he’s already made a decision.” The eldest of her children just nods, understanding the consequences of his brash actions.

“He wants to talk to you as soon as you get home, he’s in his office.” Seonghwa follows her instructions, making his way up to the second floor of their home which was where his Dad’s office was.

He knocks on the door twice before hearing his father telling him to come inside.

“Hey Dad,” He greets his father who was sitting on an armchair, overlooking the window that overlooked their garden and Seonghwa copies him, sitting opposite from him and getting comfortable on the cushioned seat.

“I apologize about what had happened, I just got too impulsive over the fact that it was the last day of school for me.” He says with a professional tone, as if his father’s line of work as a business man had gotten to him.

“I know son, but what happened already happened, and you know that we’ve talked about this the last time you did something that violated campus rules.” Seonghwa bites on the inside of his cheek, readying himself for what his dad had planned out for him.

“I’ve had a talk with your Aunt Sunhee and she has agreed with me that you will be spending your summer with her and your cousin.” Seonghwa tilts his head, he didn’t know much about his Aunt Sunhee nor his cousin because he’s positive that the last time they’ve seen each other was back when he was in elementary school.

“Where is it?” Seonghwa asks, he genuinely has no clue where his Aunt Sunhee was, hell, he didn’t even know that they were still in Korea “They live in Gangwon, it’s beautiful there Son, there’s a beach where the water is crystal clear, surrounded by rows of gorgeous pine trees and even the weather is beautiful. I’m sure that it will clear your head and give you some peace, away from the bustling city and the many temptations.” Seonghwa just listens to him, it did sound refreshing and he’ll be able to meet his cousin but he finds out that it wasn’t all he’s doing because he will also be helping out in his Aunt’s cafe for the meantime.

“When do I get to leave?” His Dad’s eyes widen in surprise as he questions if he’s okay with that arrangement. “Dad, you’ve always told me that my actions have consequences and what’s done is done. If I’m being optimistic, at least I’ll be able to meet Aunt Sunhee again, I barely even remember her.” 

His father relaxes in his seat but he knows how Seonghwa has matured over the years, gone are his whiny and bratty tendencies, the only thing they’ll have to weed out is his impulsiveness.

“Let’s say 3 days, would that be enough for you to pack and get your necessities.” Seonghwa nods before standing up “That’d be okay Dad, I better go help Mom with dinner.” He excuses himself, exiting the room and heading to their kitchen to spend some time with his family before he has to leave.


	2. Wake Up

** “The moment you open your eyes to a new sense, your heart will be connected to one world.” **

“Remember to give us a call once you get there, okay?” Seonghwa nods as his mother fusses with his clothes and hair, it’s been going on for quite a while that he is certain that she has caused strands upon strands of his peroxide blonde hair to fall out.

“Mom, I’ll be okay and I will give you a call once Aunt Sunhee picks me up.” Seonghwa says reassuringly, following it up with a breathless laugh “Honey, your son is 20 years old, he’ll be okay, he knows how to take care of himself, we made sure of that.” Their father comments, trying to pry her away from their eldest and she lets out a sigh.

“I know that, it’s just that you barely come home when you’re in school and now, you’re going away for the entirety of the summer.”

“I’ll be back in no time, you won’t even notice it, in the meantime, you can spend some time with Yeji before she leaves for her own summer trip.”

He sends a smirk towards her direction and he could see panic strike her as their father turns his attention to her, asking what trip Seonghwa means and with a nervous laugh, Yeji says that she was going to tell them.

“We’ll talk once we get home, young lady.” Their mother says before another bickering episode ensues between the siblings.

“I’ll see you after summer then, I’ll make sure to message you everyday.” Seonghwa promises to hug his parents before he pulls up the handle to his luggage and sling his duffel bag over his shoulder because the train was going to leave in 10 minutes and he did not want to miss it and go for another one.

He hears his parents call out an _“I love you”_ to him and he says it back of course, he was itching to get himself a cup of coffee but the line hinders him because it might take a while, so he just opts to get something from the vending machine, making sure to buy a bottle of water because hydration is important, especially since summer is fast approaching.

He finally finds the train that was heading to Gangwon and he immediately gets on board, making sure to secure his belongings on the overhead cabin before settling down on his seat, trying to find a comfortable position because the train ride was going to be so long.

He stretches his back out for a bit before he gets his laptop out of its respective bag, opting to work on some of his schoolwork that had been assigned over the summer that was for his next semester, always choosing to work ahead so he doesn’t have any obstructions in terms of enjoying himself.

He doesn’t even realize that half an hour had already passed ever since he started walking, only noticing when his eyes were starting to sting, his arms were feeling strained from all the typing and he looks to his side, across the seat he was in and it was the same time the person sat there also turns.

“Park Seonghwa?” He hears one of them say, they look to be his age and he asked if he knew them, perhaps from a party or so but it made the smaller man chuckle before Seonghwa offered them the seat in front of him.

“Hello you, I’m Kim Hongjoong, we took political science together in Sophomore year.” He introduces himself and Seonghwa just nods, not really able to remember him since there was a mixture of majors in that class.

“I’m Choi Jongho, I just know you through word of mouth.” Seonghwa chuckles at the ravenette’s introduction before they shake hands and he closes his laptop because it’d be rude.

“What brings you aboard the night train to Gangwon?” Hongjoong sparks up the conversation, getting comfortable because they’re going to be on their seats for the next 8 hours or so but Hongjoong always loves travelling at night, less people and he gets to see the sunrise in the morning.

“Jongho’s family lives there and I’ve always spent my summer with him ever since we were kids.” Seonghwa was enamored by the information and he asked “What is it like there?” He lets them both know that it’s his first time spending the summer in that area.

“It’s very peaceful and beautiful, that’s why we go there every summer despite the ridiculous amount of time spent on transportation. Joong Hyung needs to be there so he can de-stress, especially since he’s preparing for his thesis.”

Jongho answers before he takes out his phone, opting to play an online game to pass the time and Seonghwa was quick to join him, while Hongjoong passes on the offer since he wasn’t big on gaming, retreating to his own laptop to continue his school work, much like Seonghwa beforehand.

As the night grew deeper, all three of them had fallen asleep on the train’s seats, Seonghwa had lifted up the seat dividers on his side as he lie down on all the rows.

Jongho was just sleeping while sat up as he had brought a neck pillow with him, and Hongjoong had followed Seonghwa’s example in lifting up the dividers but he was using Jongho’s thighs as his pillow, all while his small hand was being held by the younger man.

They slept rather soundly through the night since it wasn’t like a car ride where there are a lot of bumps along the way.

Jongho was the first one to wake up as morning came, he saw how the skies were beginning to light up and he woke up his Hyung, letting him know that the sunrise was going to bless them soon enough. Although he whined, Hongjoong still got up, sitting up straight before he gives Jongho’s cheek a kiss

“Good morning,” He says groggily before they hear the conductor’s voice, signalling them that they were 30 minutes away from their destination.

It wasn’t long before Seonghwa also woke up, immediately getting a drink of water to wash down the taste of sleep in his system and to clear his voice as he asked the pair if they could hang out for the summer.

“Of course, just give us your number.” Hongjoong replies, putting his hand out and Seonghwa hands him his phone, yawning and stretching his arms up because his body was feeling sore from sleeping in a limited space.

“Where are you staying by the way?” Jongho asks, standing up to retrieve their luggages “I’ll be staying with my aunt but I don’t know where it will be yet.” Seonghwa answers, thanking the younger student for the help.

“How about we wait for you to get picked up, that way we’ll know.” Jongho suggests, since he grew up in the area, he knew a lot of the locals.

As they stepped out of the train, Seonghwa was met with the gentle sunlight and the cool breeze of their air. “Wow,” He breathes out when he sees that the station they hopped out of was surrounded by pine trees.

“It’s only a small percentage of the view, wait until you see the beach.” Seonghwa’s heart immediately swelled, a little excited to explore the area since he grew up in the concrete jungle that is Seoul.

Seonghwa wastes no second to text his parents and his aunt that he has already arrived, getting a reply from his aunt immediately, claiming that she was already on her way.

“You guys can get a ride with us,” Seonghwa offers but the pair kindly declines, saying that they could always get a ride on their own but the older insists.

“So I would know where to find you, it’s the least I can do since you’re keeping me company.” Hongjoong knew from stories that Seonghwa wasn’t one to take no as an answer and thus, he gives in.

The trio sat themselves down on one of the benches that was meant to be a waiting area but it didn’t take too long before Jongho excused himself to take some photos of the scenery as means posting it on his socials, leaving Hongjoong and Seonghwa to talk even further, regarding studies and the place itself.

“Seonghwa! Over here!”

They turn their heads upon the call of Seonghwa’s name and he sees his Aunt, waving her hands up in the air as she walks towards them.

“Oh, your Aunt is Auntie Sunhee?” Jongho asks and it caused Seonghwa to be enlightened at how small the world they share is.

“Is that Jongho and Hongjoong?” She says in a surprised voice before she welcomes all of them with a hug “I didn’t know that you were friends with my nephew,” Her hand made its way to Seonghwa’s blonde hair, ruffling it before hugging him once more.

“You’ve grown so much! The last time I saw you, you were about this short.” She gestures on her abdomen, giving them a picture of how small Seonghwa was when they last met and it just signifies that it’s been so long.

“We actually met on the train ride here, I didn’t know you knew them.” Seonghwa adds while they make their way to her minivan, helping each other with the heavy bags and settling inside the car.

“I have a café here Hwa, just under my house and I’ve known these little tykes since they were boys, there’s usually three of them,” She looks at them through her mirror and Jongho lights up before taking out his phone

“I’m sure Yeosang will be happy to know that you and Hongjoong are back home.”

The ride to Jongho’s place was filled with chatter but not once was it awkward even though they all technically just met.

Seonghwa made sure to memorize the directions towards their house but Jongho lets him know that there was no need because Hongjoong is a regular at the café and will most likely spend most of his time there.

After saying their goodbyes, His Aunt started driving back to her home and Seonghwa had taken the spot in the passenger’s seat, rolling his windows down as he lets the clean air breeze through his hair.

“You’ll love it here Hwa, far from the crowded and constricted city.” Sunhee says with a delightful tone and Seonghwa just hums, listening to her as he watches all the houses they passed through, there were vast fields in varieties.

Whether they were rice fields or flowers beds, part of him wishes that he can spend his summer back in Seoul, he wanted to be in his own house and be with his close friends

“You won’t have to worry about me, I won’t be uptight and strict, did you father tell you about having to work at the café?” Seonghwa nods at the question and it made her chuckle “I wouldn’t do that to you, I don’t even make San work, you’re free to explore and hangout with your newfound friends, Joong and Jong are good kids.” She spoke enthusiastically about them and Seonghwa could tell, they were basically like him in terms of academics, how else would they have met each other on the way to Gangwon if they weren’t taking advanced classes that rendered them early breaks.

“So, what did you do back home that got you sent here?” Seonghwa had been waiting for the question, knowing that she had avoided to ask him because Hongjoong and Jongho were in the car with them and he was actually surprised that his parents didn’t elaborate what he’s done.

“It wasn’t anything bad,” He tiptoes around the question “Oh really?” Sunhee challenges because if it was nothing, he would be back in Seoul.

“Alright, fine, I snuck out past curfew, joined a little street race and drove under the influence of alcohol.”

His answer earns a gasp from her, furrowing her brows at her nephew “Park Seonghwa! I believe my sister did not raise you to be like this! Oh gosh, what has Hwayoung done to you?”

“Do you skip classes too? You go to those parties? Park Seonghwa, be honest, have you done drugs?” He does nothing but laugh at her frantic reaction “Auntie, please calm down!”

“Calm down? I’ve never seen my nephew in years and he turns out to be a delinquent!” She puts a hand on her cheek as she mumbles about where her sister and brother-in-law could have lacked in raising him but Seonghwa just kept laughing at how amusing it was.

His own mother was a calm, soft-spoken woman and his aunt was rather bubbly and spunky so it was a complete 180 from what he’s used to.

“Auntie, I’m not a delinquent nor am I a bad student.” That seemed to have calmed her down before she takes another turn

“In fact, I’m on the top of the class, on the Dean’s list for 3 years and still running.” He boasts because it was something that he’s always been so proud of and by the looks of it, her franticness turned into happiness which honestly scared Seonghwa.

“Ah! Never mind what I said then, I’m so proud of my nephew!” She cheers for him in her pitchy voice and they finally pull up into a large house.

It was coated in off-white paint but a part of it was in a vibrant yellow shade, to his eyes it looked like something that came out of a Ghibli film, much like the surroundings, it was surrounded with various of plants and there were some outdoor tables for what he assumes is used for her café.

Seonghwa gets hold of his bags as they enter through a different door from the side of the house and he was just itching to see what was inside because the style of their home back in Seoul was more modern and minimalistic.

“The café could get a bit full sometimes, especially now that it’s almost summer.” Seonghwa expressed that it’s okay, having met diverse personalities in his time living in the dormitories.

“San will most likely arrive later this afternoon, he wasn’t supposed to come in until the first week of June but he sustained an injury, so he’s been ordered to come home and rest so he will be okay on his next semester.” Seonghwa nods, taking it as the time to get some rest after sleeping on a train and he finally sees the interior of the house, it was certainly different from their place.

The walls were the same off-white shade from the exterior but there were little splash walls of exposed red bricks, the furniture was in various types of wood and there were plants and photo frames in every surface, it was spacious and refreshing because near one of the bookcases was a skylight that let so much natural light in.

“Your room is upstairs, it’s one of the guest rooms but I decorated it to be more homey, but you can re-arrange stuff as you please, San has some friends coming over after their own schedules end.” Seonghwa took the time to scan more of the pictures that were hung on the wall next to the staircase, he barely recognizes his cousin since he’s all grown up, but if there’s one thing to remember, it’s his infectious and bright smile.

“This is San’s room, he was really excited when I told him you were staying for the summer.”

His cousin’s room was a mess but his aunt tells him that it’s how he likes it, it had light gray walls that had posters of groups on them, his bed was also pressed next to the window and there were a mixture of books and actions figures in his shelves, video games haphazardly placed on the television stand and on one of the armchairs were an array of stuffed animals.

“And next to his is your room.” She leads him to the next door, unlocking it and letting Seonghwa go inside first, he puts his duffel bag on the empty desk and he marvels at how calming the room looked, the light filtering from the windows hit his head perfectly, making the room shine bright, there was a television on the wall, a petite bookshelf that held some succulents which gave the room a pop of color.

“I like it a lot, thank you so much Auntie.” She instantly smiles before telling him that he can put his clothes on the shelves, telling him where the bathroom is in case he wanted to freshen up and if he needs something, she will be in the café.

After she leaves, Seonghwa plops down on the bed, it’s been calling for him ever since he stepped inside and he even lets out a moan at how soft it was, he was just tired from the overnight trip that he figures he can unpack after catching up on some sleep.

Slowly, he felt the exhaustion take over him and he puts his phone on the nightstand before letting himself be lulled asleep.

*****

“Seonghwa Hyung!” The student sits up from the bed at the call of his name, he looked like utter mess from the hours of deep sleep he’s been, he doesn’t even realize that it was half past 4 in the afternoon.

“Seonghwa Hyungie! Sannie is home!”

The bedroom door flies open and he was met with his tall, slender cousin who was unrecognizable in his eyes, the pictures he saw prior was just different from how he looks at the moment, his jaw was more pronounced, eyes sharp like a fox and he was more broad.

“Seonghwa Hyung! I haven’t seen you in forever!” He tackles the older in a hug, causing both of them to roll around on the bed and with a giggle San apologizes.

“Sorry, ‘m just happy you get to spend your summer here.” Seonghwa assures him that it’s okay “No need to worry, Auntie did say you were very eager to see me.”

“Yes Hyung! Also, perfect timing because you get to meet my boyfriend, he’ll be here in a few weeks.” He says in a hushed tone, looking back at the door to make sure no one was there.

“You have a boyfriend? Aren’t you like 16?” Seonghwa teases as he tries to make himself presentable

“Hyung! I’m 19 and yes, I have a boyfriend.” San says giddily “His name is Wooyoung but don’t tell mom yet, I want to surprise her when he comes over.” His cousin puts a finger over his lips, gesturing that it’s to be kept as a secret.

He pulls out his phone to show his cousin his sweet Wooyoung and he gushes over how cute they are as a couple and Seonghwa nods

“You look good together San, I hope he’s a keeper.”

“He is, I feel like he’s my soulmate, Hyung.” He could hear the fondness and love in his voice and he thinks it’s cute what love does to people.

“How about you? You have someone in your life?”

“At the moment, no, but I did date a girl back in my freshman year, Jiwon.” He tells San about how she was the sweetest and nicest girl he’s ever been with and upon letting San see her picture, he couldn’t deny that she is a beauty but it also made him wonder why they split up.

“We both got too caught up in our studies, especially me, since I have a lot of extra-curricular activities on my plate,” San nods before letting him go on.

“I came to find out that she later dated someone I dislike, but I respect their relationship and I’m okay with it, whatever makes her happy.”

“You’re not the person that looks like would hate someone, so what’d he do to make you hate him?” San wonders before getting up on his feet, claiming that he bought some food on the way back and it’s waiting downstairs.

“It’s stupid, the way it started I mean, it’s kind of a student rivalry thing but it got physical at a party and ever since then we’ve just been on each other’s throats.”

San’s jaw dropped because he couldn’t believe that his cousin would have a drama-esque rivalry but then again, he doesn’t really know much about him in all the years they spent apart.


	3. All About You

** “When I made eye contact with you, I was so happy, I guess I can’t help it.” **

Over the next few days, Seonghwa had quickly adapted into his Aunt’s home, turns out that he wouldn’t be as lonely because he had San with him, who reminds him of his younger sister. They’ve caught up with each other while they played video games, over a movie and at times while cooking, he’s also got a fair share of trying out the drinks and desserts in his Aunt’s café.

He also wondered when he could hang out with Hongjoong and Jongho but he remembers what the younger said, jokingly claiming that Hongjoong is going to need a whole week of catching up on his sleeping schedule before he can properly function.

It was a brand new day for Seonghwa but unlike the previous days, he woke up to his body being shook awake, but it wasn’t enough that it would scare him. “Wakey wakey! We’re going on a grocery trip.” The younger announces as he helps Seonghwa sit up, the older immediately letting out a yawn because he was still in his dazed state.

“What time is it?” He asks, feeling his face as it felt puffy from all the salty food he had consumed with San the night prior while they watched a live stream for a concert “Past 9, I’ll wait for you downstairs and then we can head out.” San says, leaving a cup of coffee on his nightstand because from what he noticed, his cousin usually doesn’t eat breakfast, rather just drink coffee and he likes his Americano.

Seonghwa stretches his body, getting it aligned once more before he gets out of the bed, shivering a bit because of how cold it gets in the morning but he sees it as a perk of being in the countryside. After finishing his coffee, he made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up and get into some clothes before he can start a new day.

When he goes outside, he sees San kicking a soccer ball, counting down as to how many times he could get it in the air “You’re rather chipper this morning, is your back okay now?” Seonghwa asks, running his hands through his hair “A little, I guess sleeping in my own bed is the cure.” San chuckles before leading his cousin to the minivan, letting him know that he’s driving and maybe even show him around a bit.

“Mom usually does the groceries but she insisted that we go together, so you’ll know your way around and you can get what you want.” Seonghwa nods as they pulled out of the driveway.

San is great in terms of showing him hot spots in the area, even telling him all the shortcuts that he used as a teenager whenever he was running late to school, Seonghwa even recognizes the street wherein Jongho’s home is.

“So Hyung, you said you met some other kids around here,” San says while Seonghwa was on his phone “Yeah, two schoolmates, perhaps you know them.” He pipes up before San slowly made his way into the busier part of the road.

“Maybe, what are their names?” Seonghwa shares their names and even the street they live in but he only knows them by name and he couldn’t really remember their faces since they most likely went to different schools, but he has heard the names from his mom.

Seonghwa understood because for the most part, San was in Seoul for his education, another thing that made Seonghwa wonder was how they’ve never come across each other in the capitol.

Once they arrived at the grocery store, the cousins split apart, with San getting some food that was to be shared in their home, for mealtimes and for when his friends and boyfriend come over while Seonghwa went on his own, to get the snacks and drinks he’s used to drinking.

The blonde had his headphones in as he scoured the aisles, he admits that he wasn’t really looking at his surroundings because his body jerks when his cart collided with another and he looks up in an instant, locking eyes with a rather pretty pink-haired boy who’s cheeks resembled that of a cherub from how red they were.

“I’m- I’m sorry.” He hears the panic in his voice and Seonghwa was about to tell him that it was okay but he’d pull his cart away, head lowered as he fled the scene, struggling a bit with the large cart he was pushing and it made Seonghwa smile at bit, somewhat finding it cute, with how clumsy and flustered he was.

But even with the fascination, he was also confused as to why he was quick to get away from him and he just shrugged it off, writing it off as the kid being embarrassed for bumping his cart into his and he just carries on with his grocery shopping while also keeping an eye out for the fluffy pink hair.

Upon coming home, organizing their products and having lunch together, Seonghwa helped himself to an iced Americano and a slice of chocolate cake, he had received a text from Hongjoong that they were coming to the café that afternoon and he was rather excited since San had taken a nap after washing the dishes and he didn’t really want to be alone if he ever explores the area.

“Hey Seonghwa!” He looks up to see his schoolmates who just got inside the café and Seonghwa immediately pats the spots next to him “Auntie, Hongjoong and Jongho are here!” He informs his aunt who was displaying another batch of cupcakes in the glass display since they sold out rather quickly and she wipes her hands on her apron before going over to their table.

“Ah! San is asleep but it’s nice that you came to stop by, our Seonghwa has been excited to see you.” She pinches his cheek which made him grimace, making the pair laugh at the action. “Take care of our Seonghwa, I’ll go get you some drinks and desserts, on the house.” She pats the top of Jongho’s head and they thank her in unison.

“So, how have you been? How are you adjusting?” Hongjoong asks, tapping his colored nails on the wooden table as they waited for their drinks “Haven’t really gotten the chance to explore, San and I were just cooped up in here for the most part.” It made Jongho smile and he turns to Hongjoong who was laughing, claiming that it’s understandable because he basically did the same things at Jongho’s place.

“How about this, there’s a beautiful cliff that honestly has the best view of the sea, I suggest that we go there tonight after dinner time.” Jongho suggests and Hongjoong quickly agrees, claiming that it’s beautiful at night because then they could see all the stars and they can even have a campfire.

Seonghwa was ecstatic to have a place to go to and he tags along, asking if his cousin could come “The more the merrier! Just make sure to wear warm clothes because it’s always cold there due to being close to the sea.”

As they continued to talk about their plan, the little bell atop the door of the café had rang and Seonghwa’s eyes widen at the sight of the pink-haired boy he bumped into earlier that day, the said boy doesn’t spare them a glance as he was keeping his head low once more as he inches towards the counter.

“Yeosangie?”

The boy turns at the call from Jongho and it earns him a stare from Seonghwa “Yeosang!” Hongjoong basically jumps up from his seat, pulling him in a hug which made him laugh a bit and his eyes flickered at Seonghwa, cheeks heating up at the sight of the pretty stranger he bumped into at the store.

“We’ve been trying to reach you dummy!” Jongho gushes, sitting him down on the extra seat “W-When did you get back?” He asks and before his friends could answer, 3 shakes were put on the table and he looks up at Sunhee “I heard your name being mentioned and I got you your favorite cherry shake.” He quietly thanks her before he takes a sip of the frozen drink, feeling refreshed after being under the heat of the sun.

“This is my nephew, Seonghwa,” she pats Seonghwa’s shoulders and the older flashes him a smile “I’m- I’m Yeosang.” He waves at him in a tiny manner.

“Seonghwa, this is out baby, Yeosang, isn’t he adorable?” Hongjoong squished his cheeks, causing his lips to form into a pout before getting a kiss on the nose from Hongjoong.

“Do you want to come with us tonight, your favorite place in the whole world.” Jongho muses making Yeosang nibble on his bottom lip as he thought of an answer “I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Hongjoong shakes his head “You’re not intruding Sangie, come with us tonight, okay? I expect to see you later.”

*****

As nightfall came upon them, Seonghwa and San had eaten dinner together, his younger cousin was rather excited due to the invitation for a night outing with Seonghwa’s friends.

They talked for the rest of the time, with their cheeks filled by the warm food and they also earned a scolding from Sunhee because it wasn’t polite to talk with your mouth is full.

San was a little sad because he had wished that Wooyoung could have come with him earlier so they can go together on that night but Seonghwa cheered him up by telling him that at least he will have knowledge of the place, so he could take Wooyoung there and they could have some intimacy by being alone together.

The elder of the cousins had received a message from Jongho that they were on their way, they secured the drinks and snacks they want to consume for the night but no alcohol, since Seonghwa doesn’t know what San’s tolerance is and he didn’t want anyone to fall down the cliff if it gets too crazy.

They get dressed into warm clothing because as the day progressed it got a lot more windy, they even pulled out some sleeping bags and thick blankets in case they chose to stay a little longer.

“Boys! Jongho and Hongjoong are here!”

With that call, they picked up their respective backpacks and the bag filled with food “Be safe and don’t let Seonghwa out of your sight, your Aunt Hwayoung won’t appreciate her son getting lost.” Sunhee kisses her son’s cheek and her nephew’s too before letting them leave the house, watching them as they meet with their new friends.

“Guys, this is San, my cousin.” Hongjoong waves at the brunette, helping them with their things to store in the trunk of the car and San pauses when his eyes fall upon the pink-haired boy inside the car.

“I didn’t know that Yeosang was gonna come with us.” He says in a curious tone but it might have sound different to Hongjoong’s ears, judging by how his facial expression changed.

“Is there a problem with him being here?” San immediately shakes his head because there was defense in Hongjoong’s tone and he didn’t want to upset anyone that night “No, it’s just that this is the first time I’m seeing him out of the library, my mom talks about him though.” Hongjoong hums, backing away a bit and his face softens as he let out a sigh.

“Yeosang is our friend; it took a lot of convincing from Jongho for him to come, so please ease up on him, okay?” The cousins nod, understanding that perhaps he’s just a little shy around new faces and Seonghwa was the first to get inside the car, sitting next to Yeosang who immediately tensed up.

“Hello again,” the blonde smiles at him but Yeosang kept his head low, he thought that he was being ignored but then he sees that he was just asleep. He chuckles before snaking his hand over his head and making him lean down on his shoulder because he wouldn’t want the smaller boy to strain his neck because that is such a pain.

The car ride was a bit bumpy due to the dirt road they took, Seonghwa could hear little whines coming from Yeosang, so he keeps his hand on his head, patting him in a soothing manner as he tells him to continue sleeping and he’ll take care of him.

“Look at you, cozying up to Yeosang.” San teases, snapping a blurry photo of them because of the moving car “I just don’t want him to be in pain, ‘s all.” Seonghwa defends but San just whistles at him and sing songs an _“If you say so”._

“Our Yeosang hasn’t been sleeping right again,” Hongjoong comments from the passenger seat, worry was laced in his voice “Is he okay?” Seonghwa asks, holding him securely “He is, it’s just that he’s kind of an over-thinker and it causes him to stay up all night at times, last night was one of them.” Seonghwa was about to ask more questions when Jongho cuts in at their conversation as he tells them that they’ve arrived.

“Can you wake him up, please Hwa?” He nods at them and they all get out of the car to gather their stuff, apart from Seonghwa and Yeosang who were still in the backseat “Yeosang, we’re here.” He didn’t want to scare him by waking up instantly, so he slowly eases into it.

“Don’t wanna, am sleepy.” Yeosang whines, his speech a little slurred as he tries to sit him up “Come on, we still have lots to talk about.” He tries again, squishing his cheeks a little and with a pout on his face, Yeosang lifts his hands up to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Seonghwa teases, smoothing his hair down and zipping his jacket all the way up because he felt the bite of the cold air when San had opened the door before.

“I am so sorry!” Yeosang apologizes when he realizes that it wasn’t Hongjoong who was waking him up, it wasn’t Hongjoong who took care of him while he sleepy “I’m sorry, I didn’t-“

“You’ve been saying that, hm?” Seonghwa teases him.

“Sor-“ Yeosang was about to apologize once more but he cuts himself off before he gets teased once more. Seonghwa offers his hand to him and he was a little hesitant but he took it anyway, he worried that his hands were too cold for the older’s liking but Yeosang innately liked how warm he was. With their hands tangled together, Seonghwa lead the way to the path, shining a flashlight so they wouldn’t trip on something. He was in awe at the beautiful wild lavenders that surrounded the place.

“Pretty, right?” Yeosang says “Very much.” The younger hums at his answer as they continued to walk “’s why I’m always here, not only is it beautiful, it’s peaceful too.”

Yeosang sat in between his best friends through the night, silently munching on the cookies that San had brought along, warming themselves up on the campfire “Isn’t this nice,” Hongjoong lets out a big breath “I wish we can be here every day.” Everyone agrees with him, the night was just so beautiful, the air was a mix of lavenders and the smell of the sea.

“So, since the three of us are childhood friends, mind telling us about you two.” Jongho brings up, Yeosang was still very much occupied with the cookies but he was listening and what he doesn’t know was that Seonghwa was looking at him through the fire, just thinking about how adorable he is as he ate, being so enamored at how his eyes glimmered when San bought out the baked good.

“We’re gonna be together for 3 months, so I’ll just tell you some basic stuff about us and we can all get to know each other in the following months.” He shoots a wink at Yeosang who squeals, hiding his face behind his hands because even though they only had the light of the fire, Seonghwa knows that he was already blushing.

“I’ll start, so Yeosang could get to know me a bit,” He volunteers “I go to the same university as your friends but we have different majors, so we rarely come across each other in the wide campus.” San snorts at how his cousin introduced himself.

“Why so formal Hyung? Tell them how everyone in your school knows your name, that everybody wants to be your friend!” San slaps his arms a multitude of times as he cheers him on, it made the trio laugh at their banter.

“Hyung is a troublemaker but he’s also a legacy, he’s always at the top of his classes but he’s also a regular at parties, he got in trouble for street racing and he broke someone’s-“ Seonghwa covers San’s big mouth, preventing him from spilling even more stuff about him that might give Yeosang the wrong impression.

“Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth? Oh, I almost forgot, Sannie’s boyfriend is coming over soon but he keeps it a secret from his mom!” Seonghwa exposes him, much like what San did and he earns a bite on his finger from the younger man.

“I’m telling your mother!” Seonghwa hissed as he looks at the bite mark on his finger and it was the first time that Yeosang spoke up while they were around the fire. “You’re fun to be around.” He wipes away the remnants of chocolate on his lips with the sleeve of his jacket and Seonghwa took it as an opportunity to ask him about himself, resting his chin on his hand as he leans forward to let him see that he will be listening.

“Nothing special about me, I’m just Yeosang.” Jongho huffs, wrapping an arm around his shoulders “Don’t say that Sangie, you’re always selling yourself short.” Hongjoong agrees and assured him that he is just as interesting as everyone.

“What do you like to do Sang? Any hobbies?” San sparks up, wanting him to be comfortable to talk and he just shrugs, so Jongho speaks up for him “Sangie is still being a shy little bird but our Sangie is smart, considering he works at the local library and I am sure that he’s read all the books there.” Jongho praises him and Yeosang accuses him of stretching the truth.

“Oh please, Yeosang is being humble but he’s learned Japanese on his own and I believe that he’s in the process of learning Chinese.”

“He can also write, draw, paint, you name it, he’s very talented.” Seonghwa could see how flustered he was getting, from the whines he let out to the stuttered attempts to make them shut up.

“What school do you go to?”

“I don’t go to university but I’d want to, maybe in the future!” Yeosang’s smile became big, showing his little fangs and there was hope written in his face “You’d get in easily Sang, you tutored me for my entrance exams and if it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be going to the same university as Seonghwa here.”


	4. Day Dream

** “This place feels like a new world, I’m busy looking around, not tired. Suddenly a Cheshire cat pops out from somewhere and only left a smile.” **

After that rather refreshing night that Yeosang spent with his best friends and newfound friends in the form of Seonghwa and San, he couldn’t help but smile out of nowhere when he thinks about what had went on then.

Call him a romantic but, he just feels like he had butterflies in his stomach whenever he’s close to Seonghwa, maybe he’s experiencing the joys of having a crush, a first crush to be specific.

Despite the elder’s rather interesting personality and hijinks in his university, Seonghwa was just so interesting to him, a person who manages to balance his mature and immature side, albeit he sounds a bit too over-confident at times but to Yeosang he’s just interesting

He even finds himself pedaling his bicycle towards the café as an excuse to catch a glimpse of him because he’s still unsure if Seonghwa would like to hang out with him one on one since he doesn’t really have anything to talk about.

He’s thankful that Sunhee gives him free drinks and food because if it weren’t for that perk, he’d be blowing his salary on the desserts and frozen drinks.

However, he was pulled away from his dreams when he awoke to the sound of ruckus that stemmed from the room right next to his, specifically his older sister’s room. He looks at the calendar right next to his bed and realized that Yeseo was due to come home in a few days, quite specifically on his birthday which was perhaps 2 weeks away.

He doesn’t even realize that they were almost in the month of June but maybe that’s what happens when you’re so caught up with your crush, the day dreaming makes his days go by faster.

With a sigh, Yeosang gets up from his bed, making sure to fix it before he could get ready for a day of work, the usual shit.

Oh, how he wished he had the luxury to hang out with his friends on his own time but unfortunately he doesn’t, but he doesn’t mind it because he’s working to get to his goals in life.

Upon going downstairs, he finds that his parents have yet to prepare breakfast and he just purses his lips because he should be getting used to it at that point, he looks at the time and tries to see if he had the time to cook a quick meal and eat but he sees it as a stall to his schedule and he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge before he puts on a cute little bucket hat that Hongjoong got for him.

He puts his messenger bag across his body before he made his way to where his bicycle was chained to.

It once belonged to Jongho but he lent it to Yeosang when they were in high school and eventually just gave it to him, Hongjoong helped him in terms of repairing some of its parts and even installed a metal basket at the front and a cargo rack in the back. They both painted it in a sea foam green color and Yeosang daintily painted daisies on the frame.

He doesn’t bother calling out to his parents as he gets out of their house, walking out to the road before getting on his bike, he had a pair of headphones on as he starts pedaling, taking narrow shortcuts since he doesn’t want any altercations to happen if he goes to the main road where there are cars passing by which honestly scares him because he doesn’t want to get tramped.

But he couldn’t avoid it for long because he gets to the busy part of the town, he couldn’t really ride his bike then because there were people littering the sidewalks and the streets because of the farmers selling their goods and he had no choice but to walk.

A hand laying on his shoulder causes him to jump, squeaking as he almost lets go of the handlebars of the bike but when he turns around he sees Seonghwa, smiling at him before apologizing for scaring him.

“It’s okay, you just scared me a bit.” Yeosang admits, putting a hand over his chest as he tries to calm himself down, but how can he? Seonghwa was right in front of him with that charming smile of his.

“Where are you headed?” Seonghwa asks, following him when Yeosang starts to walk again “Just on my way to work, how about you?” He wasn’t expecting the words coming out of Seonghwa’s mouth next but it further made his heard race.

“I’ll accompany you,” Seonghwa offers to get hold of his bicycle and Yeosang was a little hesitant “Come on, I may be a reckless little shit but I’m a gentleman.” He winks at the pink-haired boy and Yeosang lets him guide the bicycle in the crowd “What are you doing here in the local markets?”

“Oh, San’s friends and boyfriend are arriving soon and we’re buying additional ingredients Aunt Sunhee told us to get.” Yeosang nods, feeling a little deflated because they might take away Seonghwa’s attention but he mentally kicks himself as a reminder that he’s barely that close to Seonghwa to be so clingy.

“We’re picking them up when they get here, maybe tomorrow or so and we might go to the beach then.” Seonghwa explains further on, getting lead by Yeosang to the local library as he listens

“You should come with us!” Seonghwa invites him and he hums before answering “I’ll try to, if your friends don’t mind, that is.” The older man assures him that they won’t, it will be like the night of their bonfire in the cliff and he even tells him to bring Hongjoong and Jongho along if he wants.

“We’ll try to come Hwa Hyung, since you know, with my job and stuff.” Seonghwa nods, pinching his cheek a little as he tells him to think about it. It wasn’t long before they split up, with Yeosang being a few blocks to the library and telling Seonghwa to go back and find San.

After chaining his bike to the rack, Yeosang made his way inside the library and he was greeted by his co-worker, “Good morning Sangie.” He smiles at him before stowing his belongings in locker behind the check-out desk.

“Some of the parents had already dropped their kids off, so you can go ahead and check on them in their area.” Yeosang nods at the instructions while he checks into their system for his attendance.

“Have they picked out something to read?” Seungmin shakes his head “They want a story coming from you.” He coos, since Yeosang had become the favorites of the children when it comes to story-telling.

“Again?” Yeosang asks with some exhaustion in his voice “Hey, the kids are obviously tired of the children’s books here and they always love listening to stories about you and your friends.”

Yeosang leaves the check-out area, making his way to the kid’s section of the library where he almost stumbles since a pair of arms had wrapped around his legs and he looks down to see Jisung smiling widely at him.

“Yeosang Hyung!” Another kid hollers, leaving the book he was reading unattended since he also wants to hug him “ We missed you Hyung!” Jinrak says, eyes crinkling into crescents as he looks up.

“Kids, we see each other every other day.” Yeosang chuckles, struggling to walk since whom he dubs as _“the twins”_ had wrapped themselves on each leg “We like you a lot Hyungie!”

“Story time!” Nakyung says happily as she settles down on the carpet-covered floor and Yeosang sits down, with Jisung sitting on his lap, beating Jinrak to it and even sticking his tongue out at him.

He pauses to think about what he could tell them this time and he recalls the night he had hung out with his friends

“Hm, do you want to hear about my new friend?” They all nod and it made Yeosang giggle at how invested these kids were with his uneventful life.

“I met a new friend a couple of days ago,” Gyeongtae immediately shots his hand up “Was he handsome Hyung?” Yeosang immediately flushed at the thought of Seonghwa, his face flashing in his mind and he nods, confirming that he is handsome “Just like a prince.” The girls immediately squealed, eager to learn more about the so-called prince.

“Do you like him Oppa?” Yiren asks curiously “Maybe, he’s so handsome and he took care of me when I was asleep, he even called me sleeping beauty.” Yeosang recalls, even though it was a tad embarrassing, he can never get the nickname out of his mind.

“Hyung, did he say something about the flower petal?” Jisung asks, looking up at him and it confused Yeosang, asking what he meant by it and Jisung lifts his hand up, his stubby finger poking at the birthmark that laid flat inches away from his left eyes.

“Oh, my birthmark,” he brings his hand up to the maroon patch of his skin “He didn’t say something about it.”

“It looks like a petal Hyungie, maybe you’re a fairy because fairies like flowers, right?” Gyeongtae muses “Hyung is a fairy, our fairy.” Jisung claims and the little kids collectively agreed and Yeosang laughs before he tasked them to pick out an actual story book for him to read to them.

“Well, isn’t this a cute sight.” Yeosang hears the sound of cooing as well as the sound of a camera shuttering, he wakes up from his half-asleep state, still propped up on the wall with Jisung and Jinrak using his lap as pillows

“When did you get here?” He asks, patting Jisung’s head softly as he lets out a tiny yawn.

“Just a couple of minutes ago, I forgot that it was nap time and Joong Hyung is looking for some reference books for his thesis.” Jongho answers with a scowl on his face, annoyed that Hongjoong was still working on his thesis even though all he needed was to get it checked for revisions and it was supposed to be a relaxing summer, not another month of him loading up his brain.

“You know how Hyung is, always working hard but worry not, it’s for you future.” He lifts up Jisung and Jinrak’s head and Jongho helps him by putting pillows underneath their heads and he checks up on them once more before heading out into a different part of the library since he’s sure that they will be okay because they already had their snacks and he’ll just wake them up when their parents arrive.

“Come on, I’ll keep you company then.” Yeosang wraps his hand around Jongho’s arm and they just plopped down on one of the couches, with Yeosang still feeling fairly sleepy from his nap being disturbed.

Jongho smiles when he looks at his baby yawning like a little kitten and he even tickles his stomach “Still sleepy baby?” Jongho asks, letting him curl up against him and holding his hands, warming them up.

“Will you be home for my birthday?” Yeosang asks, voice small and almost child-like “Oh baby, I wish we were but we have to go back to school on that day, my enrollment schedule is on that day and Joong is coming with me so he can get ahead on his revisions.” Yeosang pouts but he understood and he just holds on to Jongho’s hand, playing with his fingers individually.

“Let’s celebrate when we come back, okay?” Jongho assures, bending down and peppering his face with kisses that made him giggle “And while I’m there, I could get you a present.” Yeosang gasps as he sits up “That’s not necessary Jong! You and Joongie are already gifts.” He bats his lashes at him and Jongho fake gags at the corny statement.

Yeosang rolls his eyes at his reaction but he can’t help but feel lucky to have friends like them, friends that he truly loved with his whole being.

“San and Seonghwa can join us too right?” Jongho nods, telling him that it’s his birthday and he can choose whoever he wants to be there “I can’t believe that I’ll be 19!”

“I know, you’re becoming a hag!”


	5. Paper Plane

**“I’m curious, what skill will I wander through? I follow the wind and fly to somewhere, higher and higher the further I go; a new world pulls me closer.”**

Seonghwa welcomed San’s friends with open arms upon their arrival, much like San and Wooyoung, Mingi and Yunho were boyfriends who were just as exemplary. It made Seonghwa wonder that perhaps it was fate that brought them all together, they were of the same caliber in terms of their academics, so it was nice to have intelligent debates, especially with Mingi since he was a business major like him and they would compare what they learned in their respective universities.

It causes San and Yunho to feel left out at first but they would also chat about their own interests in terms of performing arts, since it’s how they met. Over dinner on the first night of their stay, Seonghwa had curiously asked how they came to know each other since they all went to different universities. 

Yunho had shared that he met San through the dance studio they practice at but the plot twist was that San and Wooyoung used to loathe each other because they were face to face in a competition and they always bickered afterwards but the hate turned into hate and now they were basically inseparable to the point that it disgusted Mingi and Yunho, who were a couple since they were in high school.

On the morning that Wooyoung was to arrive, he woke up to Yunho and Mingi being rather sweet as they made breakfast together; they informed him that San was on his way home since he already picked up Wooyoung from the station.

“Wooyoungie!” Seonghwa looks up from his coffee cup at the sound of Yunho’s voice and he immediately gets up from the table to give him a hug, swaying him around and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“There were delays with my train yesterday but the important thing is now I’m with my love.” Wooyoung says dramatically as he tore away from the tall dancer and he acknowledges Mingi who was too occupied with his food.

“Seonghwa Hyung, come meet Wooyoung.” Seonghwa stands up from the table, leaving his cup on the surface since he didn’t want to spill it in case he gets a hug too. “Woo, this is Seonghwa, he’s my cousin.” San introduces them and he offers to have breakfast with them and Wooyoung declines, opting to lie down on the couch so he can get his spine back in alignment after a straining trip.

“Have you told Aunt Sunhee that your boyfriend is here?” Mingi asks, not even caring that Yunho and San were struggling with Wooyoung’s luggage as they bring it up to the second floor of the house.

As if on cue, Sunhee had walked in from the joint entrance of the café to their house “San, sweetie, who did you pick up?” She asks, looking at the foreign face that has graced her house since she already met the sweethearts that are Mingi and Yunho.

“Who might you be?” She asks softly as she studies the unknown person “I’m Wooyoung, Mrs. Choi.” The lavender-haired student introduces himself politely and she smiles “Oh, are you friends with my San or Seonghwa?” She asks, patting Seonghwa’s head since she was standing behind him on the table “Actually, I’m San’s boyfriend, I’m not sure if he told you though.” Wooyoung smiles nervously since he wasn’t sure how she was going to react with such news “He was going to surprise you Auntie, he’s been so excited to tell you.” Seonghwa looks up at her and she nods.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet and have you here, Wooyoung,” He feels like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders because it’s all he could think about ever since San invited him to stay for the summer “I hope that San isn’t a handful, he’s quite eccentric and full of energy.” 

“Hm, he’s okay, amazing actually and I just couldn’t resist him whenever he sets his eyes on a stuffed animal that he likes.” He informs, dark brown eyes trailing on him as he descends down the stairs with Yunho in tow.

“Yah! Choi San!” Sunhee’s tone changes from soft to the voice she uses to scold her child and it causes San to stumble on the last 3 steps of the stairs, which caused everyone to laugh a bit at his clumsiness but thankfully, Yunho was able to catch him.

“What Mom?” San scowls, clutching his chest because of how fast his heart was beating for almost falling “You’ve been asking Wooyoung to buy you stuffed animals? Is this why your collection doubled in size? I didn’t raise you to be like this!” She scolds and his cheeks resembled that of a tomato, all while Seonghwa, Mingi, Yunho and his own damn boyfriend was laughing at him in the background

“Wooyoung, baby, what did you tell my dear mother?” He goes over to him, wrapping his hands around as he peppers his cheeks with kisses, as if to bribe him because he might tell her even more stuff.

“I was just letting her know how amazing and irresistible you are.” He pries him away, cupping his face and pecking his pouty lips.

“Also, how dare you not tell me that your boyfriend is such a fine young man.” She feigns hurt as she glares playfully at her son and it was just a sight to see for everyone, understanding where San got some of his qualities from.

“I wanted to surprise you, so, surprise! This is my boyfriend!” If he could, he would parade his boyfriend all the way to the café to tell his mom’s employees but that would be too much, but he isn’t really opposed to it, he loves Wooyoung very much and he wants everyone to know.

As the day went on, all of them proceeded to watch a movie in the living room, as per San’s request so Wooyoung could relax for a while before they head to the beach later in the afternoon, they were only waiting for Wooyoung before their trip there because they just want to be all together when they make more summer memories.

“This is disgusting.” Seonghwa grumbles since he was basically left to fend for himself while surrounded by couples on either side of the wrap-around couch. “Get a girlfriend then,” Mingi teases, a smirk on his lips but he was stopped from saying even more when Yunho puts a hand on his cheek, pulling him back for a kiss.

“Or boyfriend!” San chimes in, rubbing Wooyoung’s stomach like he was a dog and Seonghwa raises his hands up in surrender as he stands up “You know what, I’m gonna go out, you want anything? Food? Drinks? Condoms?” His question earns him a pillow to the stomach from San and he hits him back.

“But do get some snacks and drinks for later, don’t skimp on the alcohol.” Seonghwa gave him a thumbs up before he left the living room, jogging upstairs to get his wallet from his room and swiping the car keys from the bowl that was next to the door.

Seonghwa had a good sense of direction and he made his way back to the local markets where he and San had bought ingredients prior, he remembers how there were small grocery shops in the area. It was a little hard to find a parking space since it was lunch and people were visiting the restaurants that littered the place, so he drove to the library and figured that he could just walk around.

But he was sidetracked when he ends up walking up the stairs to the library, it was more of a way to stall himself from coming home to the love fest but he was genuinely curious as to what books he could find in the building, planning to borrow one or two that he could take to the beach later on and he was hoping to see Yeosang, so he can ask if he was free.

He was in awe at the size of the library as well as the variety of books that ranged in different genres, types, and topics but the place was somewhat deserted. He walks down to the historical fiction area, fingers trailing along the spines, seeing how worn out some of them were from having been borrowed. He was surprised when he saw that they held a variety of the genre, from those that are years old and what he could see were new. 

As he walks around the bookshelves like a maze, he happens upon the children’s area, he was about to continue his search but he hears the familiar name being spoken by a child’s voice.

“Yeosangie Hyung, can we get snacks?” He halts his steps, choosing to peek inside the area and he smiles when he sees Yeosang, doting on a small boy who was the only one awake since there were a group of children asleep on different parts of the area.

“How about Hyung gets some snacks, would you like to come, Sungie?” He sees the kid nod and Yeosang gets up on his feet, helping him wear his shoes that were tucked in a little cubby before he holds his small hand in his. Seonghwa puts the books aside for the meantime, meeting him at the threshold.

“Hey Yeosang.”

The pink-haired boy almost jumps and he ends up looking at Seonghwa, a faint blush on his cheeks creeping up as he asked what he was doing in the place. “Oh, San’s boyfriend arrived and his two other friends, who are boyfriends, are also here so I felt like a third wheel.” 

It made Yeosang giggle and he feels his hand being tugged by Jisung, making him remember what he was supposed to be doing “We’re going to get snacks, little Jisung here is hungry.” Seonghwa nods, asking if he can join them since he needed to buy snacks too.

“Oh, by the way, are you free later?” The question made Yeosang’s heart thump in his chest as they left the library, heading to the closest store they could buy food from. “I’m not sure yet, I might do some errands, why?” He answers, not being truthful since he was a little nervous and the excuse just jumped out.

“Will you take long? We’re heading to the beach later.” Yeosang hums before pursing his lips into a thin line and telling him that he’ll try to catch up if he isn’t too tired and Seonghwa was okay with that answer. 

When they got to the store, they got separate baskets because Yeosang opted to buy snacks for the kids left behind and there were some bickering here and there before Yeosang let Seonghwa pay, the older man telling him to save his money and he’ll take care of it.

“Hyung,” Seonghwa looked down at Jisung who was cradling a bottle of chocolate milk, rocking on his heels as he waited for Seonghwa to fill the basket left behind by Yeosang with juice boxes “Yes? Is there anything you want Sung? Hyung will get it.” Jisung shakes his head but he still asked what was wrong “Do you think Yeosang Hyung is pretty?” 

Seonghwa was taken aback by the question but nonetheless he answered, a little too honest.

“So much, he’s pretty.” Jisung just nods “He’s like a fairy, right Hyung?” Seonghwa answers a soft “Yes” before he puts the juice boxes on the basket. “Have you seen the petal on his cheek?” It confused him as to what he meant and it took him a while to realize that he was talking about his birthmark that laid on his left eye

“Of course, it does look like a petal.” He agrees before ruffling his hair, just as Yeosang arrived with some packets of cookies “I’m back, what were you guys bonding over?” The pink-haired man asks, crouching down on the ground to put them inside the basket “Yeosang Hyung! Hwa Hyung says you’re very pretty!”

Both of them spluttered at Jisung’s innocent statement “Jisung!” Seonghwa calls out and the child looks at him with confused eyes “You said Hyung looks like a fair!” He pouts, crossing his arms as he glares at Seonghwa. 

“Sangie Hyung talks about you, he says you’re a prince.” 

This time Yeosang wanted the ground to swallow him whole because of how embarrassing that was, serves him right for telling the kids about his crush and Seonghwa smirks, shooting a look at Yeosang who was stuttering due to being flustered.

“Prince Charming, hm?” 

Instead of forming a coherent sentence, Yeosang just squeaks as he hides his face behind his hands and he was oblivious to how Seonghwa was looking at him with fondness.

*****

After what seems to be the most embarrassing encounter Yeosang has ever experienced, he was finally off-work. Seonghwa had stayed over for quite some time along with him and the kids where Jisung had somewhat stuck to him and it made Jinrak giddy because he had his Yeosang Hyung to himself for the meantime. The blonde kept shooting gazes at Yeosang while he was helping the kids with the snacks and he would just blush like crazy every time they locked eyes. Unfortunately, Seonghwa had to go when he received some calls from his cousin asking where he was, but he doesn’t forget in terms of reminding Yeosang to come with them when the day ends.

Yeosang had waited for the parents to pick up all their children before he could go home as well, bidding Seungmin goodbye and as he walks out of the library, he sees Hongjoong and Jongho setting up his bicycle on the rack atop Jongho’s car.

He doesn’t even get to say anything when Hongjoong sees him “Hey doll face.” His Hyung hugs him, kissing his temple before letting him go “What goes on?” He asks, referring to them putting his precious bike on the car.

“We’re going to the beach, Joong Hyung is in dire need of acting like a mermaid washed up on shore.” Jongho says, opening the backdoor and cornering Yeosang inside “I can’t, I have some stuff to do.” Yeosang tries to spin on his heels but Jongho twirls him once more “Yeo, come on, I know you’re lying, you’re gonna coop yourself up in your room and re-read books or draw,” Hongjoong points out, threatening to carry him inside the car if he doesn’t come. 

“And what about it?” He crosses his arms over his chest, huffing a bit and Jongho throws him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing and it made Yeosang whine “It’s the perfect day to watch the sunset Yeo, you deserve it.” Hongjoong chimes in when Jongho sits the pink-haired boy down on the backseat and puts the seat belt over him.

“You need a break, you’re working way too hard, Doll face.” With one last peck to his cheek, Hongjoong takes his place on the passenger seat and Jongho follows his actions but heading towards the driver’s seat and they make their way to the beach.

Yeosang can’t help but think about how Seonghwa will be in the same beach, he feels like he doesn’t have the courage to face him after what had happened earlier, not to mention all the times he subtly declined his invitation. But it was a large area and they couldn’t possibly see each other then.

There weren’t a whole lot of people in their usual spot, it had always been theirs ever since they met, it’s where they used to set up camp if they wanted some place different, it’s where Yeosang was pulled into when Jongho concluded that he had a crush on Hongjoong, and it’s where they just have fun and play around for hours on end, loving the salty air that hits them, the sound of the waves crashing on shore and of course, the beautiful view of the sun coming up and down the line where the sea and the sky meets.

Perhaps it was great that he was forced to come, Yeosang admits that the ambience was peaceful, the wind blew through his hair and even on the inside of his oversized shirt. He lies down on the blanket settled down by Jongho, spreading his arms out wide and closing his eyes.

“Oh, this is what I needed after wanting the ground to swallow me.” Yeosang breathes out, voice oozing with some relief “Why, what happened?” Jongho asks, combing through his hair “The kids snitched on me when Seonghwa joined us, they told him about how I called him Prince Charming and shit.” 

The pair burst out into fits of laughter and it causes Yeosang to pout, telling them that it’s not funny and throwing a handful of sand at them so they will stop. “Aw, does our little Sangie have a crush?” Hongjoong teases, crawling over him and pinching his cheeks as he cooed “I mean, Seonghwa is- Seonghwa is not bad.”

Jongho snorts at his answer “Seonghwa is not bad.” He mimics his voice “Do you have a crush on him baby?” He presses and despite his stuttered denials, his cheeks gave him away due to how pink they were, the same goes for the tips of his ears.

“I do not like him, he’s just, he’s just so cute and confident and did I mention that he’s beautiful? I would sketch him for days on end because he had the perfect structure.” 

With that being said, he earns more teases and coos from his friends and he just rolls his eyes before closing his eyes, breathing in deeply as he calms his heart down from all the feelings fluttering inside him.

“Oh, Yeosangie, your prince charming is here!” Yeosang blows a raspberry, eyes still closed for that matter “Nice try Jongho but I am not falling for it.” 

“Would sleeping beauty prefer a kiss to be woken up?” Yeosang knows that voice and a hand cupped his cheek, his eyes snapped open and he was met with Seonghwa’s face hovering over him and he gasps, pushing him due to his reflexes and he falls right next to him on the sand.

“Seonghwa Hyung!”

“How was the rest of your day, princess?” Seonghwa asks, sitting up straight as he watched how Yeosang nervously fiddled with his fingers “It was okay, these two didn’t give me much of a choice.” He points to Jongho and Hongjoong who were giggling as they took photos of them, much to Yeosang’s embarrassment.

“Well, we were just looking for a spot when I saw a certain fairy.” Yeosang wanted to scream because he was just so confident in terms of sweet-talking him.

“Do you mind if we join you? You can meet San’s boyfriend and friends.” Yeosang opens his mouth to answer but Hongjoong beats him to it by telling him that it would be lovely to meet them and it earns him a glare from the bubblegum-haired boy.

It didn’t take long before Seonghwa’s own posse assimilated with his Yeosang’s, they were all too eager to meet each other and they got along fairly easy, with Yunho and Wooyoung jumping into a conversation with Hongjoong since he was a music conservatory major and Jongho with Mingi because the older student asked him to take photos when Jongho mentioned that he photographs stuff as a hobby. Wooyoung was with San for obvious reasons and Yeosang was left to talk to Seonghwa. He felt like he couldn’t breathe right when he was with the blonde, almost stuttering with every word he spoke, especially since Seonghwa was very confident in terms of openly flirting.

Fortunately, Seonghwa and Mingi volunteered to gather dry wood and rocks that they can use for a campfire since the night was starting to get deep and it’s only a matter of time before it’s cold. Yeosang was sipping on a juice box as he digs his feet into the white sand when Wooyoung inches closer to him, taking the spot next to him as their backs rested on a large piece of driftwood.

“So, you’re Yeosang?” Wooyoung says, apologizing that they didn’t get to talk much because he was preoccupied with San “Yeah, it’s okay, he is your boyfriend after all.” He shows him a kind smile and Wooyoung chuckles “You’re pretty cute, has anyone told you that?” Wooyoung says, with the same confidence as Seonghwa and it earns him a slap on the arm from San.

“In a baby way! Sannie, that really hurt, good lord.” Wooyoung rubs his arm where he’d been slapped, knowing that it will be red from the sound alone and it causes San to panic that “I’m sorry Youngie, Sannie sorry.” He takes his arm, giving the red patch of skin an abundance of kisses and also giving his lips a kiss.

“Better?” Wooyoung nods, kissing the corner of his lips and letting him lay his head down on his shoulder. “How long have you two been together?” Yeosang asks, wanting to know more about their relationship since it was interesting to him. 

“A little over a year, we hated each other before though but I’m gonna marry him after we graduate and become world-known dancers, right love?” San proclaims boldly and it made Yeosang’s heart flutter over how romantic they were, from the way San gives him delicate kisses, how Wooyoung holds him like a butterfly and San’s romantic words.

“Enough about them before they rub their love all over our face, have you ever been in a relationship?” Yunho joins in, settling next to Yeosang, squishing the pink-haired boy in between. 

“Of course he does! With a beauty like his, I bet people are lining up to serve you.” Wooyoung points out, earning a pinch from San. Jongho and Hongjoong just looked at their friend, they were a little worried that he might have a hard time trying to fit in since he was more introverted but he was doing great.

“Oh no, I’ve never been in a relationship, no one’s really asked me out or anything.” Yeosang admits, a little embarrassed that he was the only one who doesn’t really have experience in the realm of relationships.

“You should ask out our Seonghwa Hyung!” Yeosang shakes his head immediately, putting his hands up in surrender “He wouldn’t like me that way, I’m nothing like people he’s surrounded with back in Seoul, you know, a boring little country boy.” 

Oh Hongjoong did not like that at all and so did Jongho, they freakily chorused “Kang Yeosang, you are the most beautiful person in the entire world, not just physically but especially on the inside. You are a smart, talented, independent young man and I never ever want to hear you talk about yourself in a negative way.”

It certainly spooked Yeosang over how in sync they were, almost as if they had practice that prior to speaking and the people surrounding them had smiled, “I see you have quite the friends here.” Yunho chuckles, patting his head and Seonghwa comes back, with Mingi in tow.

“What did we miss? Why are you squeezing our fairy?” Mingi asks, dropping the wood on the sand and he earns a push from Seonghwa, as if to tell him to lay off. “Nothing sweetheart, they were just giving Yeosang the pep talk.”

“Come here, Sangie, away from the people squishing you.” Seonghwa holds his hand out for him to take and shakily, Yeosang took it, getting pulled up to stand up. Jongho got a bit scared over how Yeosang’s legs become wobbly but Hongjoong stops him, whispering that they should bond.

Seonghwa had sat Yeosang down on his lap, trying to keep him warm as Yunho started the fire. Everyone had cuddled up to their significant other, even Hongjoong and Jongho who’s status was not exactly official but they were slowly getting there. 

With his Hyung being a fellow romantic, he made Jongho court him, as if he needed more proof that Jongho is in love with him. It was a heart-warming sight, seeing his best friends together and gaining new ones, they were all in their little world with each other and Yeosang wanted it too.

“You cold little fairy?” Seonghwa brings Yeosang out of his trance, almost forgetting that he was on his lap “Just a little.” The blonde hums before he shrugs off his jacket, wrapping it around Yeosang’s body.

“Thank you.” 

It wasn’t enough for Seonghwa though, he ended up slowly wrapping his arms around him, making sure to feel his body language first and get a good look at his expression. Yeosang gives him permission to do so by nodding and Seonghwa pulls him flush against his body, even taking his hands in his because they were awfully cold.

“Do you really think I’m a fairy, Hyung?”

“Hm, do you think I’m a prince?”

Seonghwa counters back and Yeosang leans his head on the crook of his neck “I do,” he whispers and he feels his hand being squeezed, making Yeosang’s heart beat faster as he asks himself if people could really fall in love so fast.

“I think you’re a fairy and a beautiful one if I may add.”


	6. Candle Light

**“Don’t worry anymore, we just need to keep adding one more day, just like this one.”**

Yeosang finds himself getting non-stop teasing from his best friends, also finding out that Seonghwa was getting teased too. It happens every time they hang out, with Yeosang immediately blushing like crazy, absent-mindedly hiding his face on Seonghwa’s chest, while the blonde ends up kissing the crown of his head. 

It was one of those days where Yeosang had work, but even if he wanted to, he couldn’t really join Jongho and Hongjoong due to personal reasons as they visited Seoraksan National Park, so he was just organizing the new books that arrived that morning as the kids were napping. 

He had a blueberry lollipop pressed on the inside of his cheek as he put them on the shelves, he also had his headphones in because he didn’t like working in silence. 

He was doing little skips as he pushed the cart to another section of the library, mouthing along the lyrics of a Monsta X song. 

He was about to finish his task when a pair of hands hindered him from his sight, causing him to jump a bit before realizing that his eyes had been covered, he brought his own hand up to the ones covering them, trying to make out as to who it was.

“Well, you’re not Seungmin, Joongie and Jong aren’t here too,” Yeosang says “Seonghwa Hyung? Is this you?” He asks and with that, the hands move away and he feels a kiss on the cheek “You’re very much right.” 

Yeosang was starting to get used to all the skin ship Seonghwa ensues nor does he mind the innocent kisses to his cheeks, his forehead, and at times on the tip of his nose “What are you doing later?” Yeosang tilts his head before he takes the candy out of his mouth so he can speak clearly, plus, his cheek was hurting from how long it had been there. 

“I’m just gonna go home, are you guys planning a hang out?” He asks, leaning against the cart after he put the stopper on it so it wouldn’t roll and cause an accident.

“No, I’m trying to get away from the love fest back at home but I wanted to know if you want to get dinner with me.” Seonghwa started picking on the spines of the books after asking the question and the younger’s eyes widened, almost letting go of the lollipop for that matter because of how his body just felt like jelly when he asked that.

“It’ll be my treat because I’m your Hyung.” Seonghwa taps the top of his head with a small book that he slipped out of the shelf to borrow “You don’t have to Hyung, we can split the bill.” Yeosang pipes up, wanting to be polite but Seonghwa whistled “I’ll take care of it but I’ll let you choose where to eat.” With that, Seonghwa excuses himself to check out more books, telling him that he will wait until he clocks out.

As Yeosang returns the cart back to the storage closet, he checks on the children and sees that half of them were already awake, but Jisung was the first to nuzzle up to Yeosang “Don’t wanna go home, wanna stay with Hyungie.” He mumbles against his chest, still half-asleep judging from he was still nodding off. 

“Hm, you have to though; Hyung can’t take care of you.” He hushes, trying to lull him back to sleep because they still had some time before they will get picked up.

The little boy was letting out sleepy babbles as he fell asleep in Yeosang’s arms, sat on his lap and trapping him on the spot but he didn’t mind because he loved the kids like they were his own siblings, he always wishes the best for them and in turn, he also became the parents’ favorite but they would also joke about how their kids prefer to be with him rather than them. Yeosang would always laugh at their claims but they would also thank them because he was introducing them to reading books rather than facing gadgets all day. 

The reputation he has in their community is always so positive but in his own home, it just feels so antagonizing.

He had been pulled out of his deep thoughts when Seonghwa joined him on the floor “Don’t look so glum, you look like someone hurt your baby.” He says playfully, referring to how his gaze had been transfixed on one of the shelves as he cradled “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, I was just thinking since I’m trapped here.” He looked down at Jisung, whose pink cheeks were squished against his chest and it made Seonghwa chuckle softly “Reminds me of my baby sister when we were kids.” 

“You have siblings?” Seonghwa nods, telling him all about his younger sister Yeji and it amazed Yeosang as to how amazingly smart and talented they are. “What about you Sang?” Yeosang pauses for a bit, he didn’t plan on telling Seonghwa about his family but it would be rude and unfair if he doesn’t tell him bits of his life.

“I have an older sister, her name is Yeseo, she’s coming home from school in the next week or so.” 

Seonghwa opens his mouth to say something when Seungmin had knocked on the threshold “Parents are here, Sangie and I see that the babies are still asleep, lucky for them.” 

With that, Seonghwa helps Yeosang up and he directs the parents over to the cubby holes so they can gather their belongings. From afar, Seonghwa can’t help but look at him, how attentive he was with every parent to help them, all while carrying Jisung around. He just feels like Yeosang is the type of person he’s never really come across in Seoul, everything back home was just so fast-paced, almost dull and all the same because of all the buildings, the cars, the busy streets and whatnot. 

He realizes all of that in all the days he’s been in Gangwon and as he hangs out more and more with Yeosang, the pink-haired boy was kind of like the epitome of the area they lived in but he stood out even more due to his bubblegum pink hair, easily flaring cheeks, his birthmark and Seonghwa swore that he could even see some light freckles on the bridge of his nose. He was just so gentle all-around, he never rushed anything, his movements were dainty and gentle, even the way he spoke was so airy and soft. 

Seonghwa always finds himself breaking into a smile when he sees him on his bike, pedaling to the driveway of the café, the basket of his bike would always have bundled wildflowers on them and the wind would just flow through his oversized shirts that were always in pastels and he would skip inside to order fruity drinks and it's always a different baked good. Seonghwa loves sharing a table with him, because even though he was quiet, it was never awkward.

All the parents had picked up their children with ease because they were asleep, apart from Jisung who kept clinging to him even though his mother was already there, he even cried at one point because he always misses his Hyung and his mother had to remind him that they see each other everyday and she told Yeosang that he’s been pouting at the fact that his big brother isn’t like Yeosang and with a little more talking and reassurance, Jisung finally let go, waving goodbye at Yeosang.

“That kid really loves you, huh?” Seonghwa starts helping Yeosang in terms of cleaning up, folding all the sleeping mats and putting the pillows on the rack. “He has a large age gap with his brother, so they don’t really spend time that much, so he must have seen me in him.” He explains, putting the books in their respective places on the shelves “But you’re cuter, obviously.” 

he younger man was thankful that he wasn’t facing Seonghwa because he could feel his ears flare up and he just wanted to know how the hell is Seonghwa so confident in flirting.

“Shall we go, sweet fairy?” Seonghwa holds his hand out to him like a gentleman as they exit the library and Yeosang took it “Your hands are always so cold, but you have me to warm you up now.” He kisses the back of it before they walk down the stairs. He waits for Yeosang to unlock the chain from his bicycle and he follows Yeosang since he was the one who will be choosing where to eat.

“Yeosang, darling,” Seonghwa scratched the back of his neck when he was face to face with the place Yeosang brought him to. The younger just hums, looking back at him after chaining his bike to the rack 

“When I told you that you can choose wherever, I didn’t mean a convenience store.” He only gets a shrug in response and Yeosang enters the place without speaking another word, making Seonghwa chuckle breathlessly because he couldn’t believe Yeosang.

Seonghwa just follows his actions as he takes 2 of the best-selling bento boxes “This is dinner but cheaper.” He waves it around before heading towards the cupped noodles and of course, he couldn’t forget about the drinks.

“You do know that I have money, right?” Seonghwa quizzes but he was still helping him in terms of balancing the food “I know that but just because you have money, doesn’t mean I should abuse your kind invitations.” 

It took him aback because he rarely hears that, whenever Seonghwa offers to pay, some of his friends in university would choose a rather pricey restaurant to eat at and here was Yeosang, choosing to eat at a convenience store because he doesn’t want to blow out his money.

They sat across each other on the small table, their knees brushing from time to time as Yeosang dug into his choice of meal, alternating between the noodles and the bento box, being a bit of a messy eater but who could blame him? He hasn’t eaten since 11 in the morning and it was already a little past 5 in the afternoon, almost evening.

“Ah, you’re such a baby.” Seonghwa grabs a napkin, wiping the sauce that had gotten on the corner of Yeosang’s lips and the younger smiles, cheeks getting fuller as he does so and he thanks Seonghwa, not only for cleaning him up but also for treating him.

“So, you’re usually glued to the hip with Jongho and Hongjoong, where are they?” Seonghwa asks, wanting to make conversation “Oh, they went hiking and I would say that it’s not my thing.” 

“Then, what is your thing?” He carries on and Yeosang takes a drink of his peach soda before answering “Well, I like going around places on my bicycle, I like going to the beach and also the cliff, I don’t know, I just really love it when the wind is strong.” 

For some reason, Seonghwa is reminded of all those beautiful scenes in Ghibli films, how beautiful everything seems to be, whether it was just mundane things and even Yeosang himself was like a character that had jumped out of there.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s because I grew up here, I wouldn’t exchange it for the world but if given the chance, I would move to Seoul too, as means of a change of scenery and to study college too. 


	7. Angel

**“You can be my moonlight and sunshine and morning day. They’re all names that suit you; Angel, that’s you. Let’s go up to the clouds, let’s fly.”**

From that point on, Seonghwa and Yeosang just grew closer, with Seonghwa always using the excuse that he didn’t want to see the love fest happening at his Aunt’s house and because of that, Yeosang also points out that even though Jongho and Hongjoong were also the same but he didn’t really mind because he’s seen how they are slowly coming into terms with their feelings.

Seonghwa would sometimes already be waiting for him on the steps of the library and he basically became a volunteer, always following behind Yeosang like a puppy whenever he puts back books that had been dropped off.

At some point, Yeosang fell asleep along with Jisung on the floor because he was the one who read to the kids that afternoon, he had such a refreshing voice, even though it was normally deep, it was a pitch higher when he talked to the kids.

Yeosang asked him where he got his babysitting skills at the end of the day and he learns that Seonghwa had visited a kindergarten for an outreach program they had in school, it impressed the pink-haired boy because there is just so much that he learns about him every single day they hang out.

It didn’t just stop at working together in the library and having dinner almost every night in the convenience store because it just became their thing basically.

Seonghwa had started to accompany him home, be it through walks or using Yeosang’s bicycle, making the younger sit on the carrier behind as he pedaled all the way to Yeosang’s street, it wasn’t all the way because Yeosang always insists that he’s okay and he didn’t want Seonghwa to get caught up in the dark.

It was Friday when Yeosang woke up a little later than usual, but it was okay since the library was closed to get cleaned thoroughly, he wasn’t allowed to join those tasks since there’s so much dust and dirt that would most likely overwhelm him.

But the head librarian had given him a week off because it was his birthday, Yeosang said that it wasn’t exactly necessary but she had insisted, pointing out that he’s never missed a day of work and he really should have fun on his birthday.

Especially since he’s made more friends who have made him even brighter, having met Seonghwa in the days he’s joined Yeosang. 

Hongjoong and Jongho weren’t exactly home, they had taken the train back to Seoul the night prior and wouldn’t be back until Monday because Hongjoong’s schedules with his professor had fallen on a Saturday and Jongho opted to wait for him so they could travel back together.

Yeosang had decided that he’ll use the day to spend it by himself, as much as he likes hanging out with his friends, he could use some alone time on such a beautiful day.

After showering and putting on one of the shirts that Hongjoong hand-painted for him, he packed up a nearly full sketchpad along with a box of colored pencils inside his bag and he’d worn a bucket hat over his head to protect himself from the heat before leaving their household.

He made way to where the cliff was, making sure to pass by a convenience store so he could buy some cold drinks and other sweet snacks, just in case he gets hungry.

Because he knew all the in’s and out’s of the town, he took the dirt roads that were near the fields so he could get to the cliff in a manner of 15 minutes. 

Upon arriving, he rests his bike against one of the trees that cast a shade over the huge rocks, which he used to his advantage.

He props his bag on top of them before climbing up, making sure to be careful because he didn’t want to get in an accident.

As he perches himself on top of the hard surface, he breaks out his sketchpad, along with a pencil and he cracks open his peach soda, taking a sip of it before looking out into the wide, open sea.

He always wondered what could possibly lie ahead, he was always full of curiosity since he’s never stepped a foot outside his hometown.

He was scared of moving away but at the same time, he feels very much attached.

He’s afraid of facing Seoul, it was a big city, more complex and littered with different kinds of people, unlike his little bubble in their community where he knew everyone and every place.

It wasn’t long before he ends up creating little doodles of his flowers that surrounded him, making sure to make a mental note of picking some up so he could attach it to his pad, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocky walls of the cliff relaxed him furthermore.

And the wind was cold and it made his pages flutter around a few times before he pulled out a hairclip from the pockets of his bags so he can pin them down. 

But it wasn’t long before he was pulled out of his thoughts due to something snapping, he turns around to see Seonghwa, pedaling down the dirt road and waving at him.

It causes Yeosang’s lips to twitch into a small, shy smile because he was glowing under the sunlight, his blonde hair reminded him of a character from Game of Thrones, his skin was like rich honey and his smile was bright as always. 

“What are you up to? I thought you had work today” Seonghwa asks, leaving his own bike to fall into the grassy area rather than the flower bed because he was too eager to climb up the rock and sit next to the now peachy-haired beauty.

Yeosang tells him that he has a week off because of some cleaning and organizing happening at the library and Seonghwa nods before looking down at what he was doing.

“Oh wow, you’re very talented.” He compliments as soon as he catches a glimpse of the sketchpad and Yeosang thanks him, even passing it to him so he could see his art works, it was something he’s greatly proud of and showing it to Seonghwa means a lot.

“So, what are you doing all the way out here?” Yeosang asks, leaning back against the rocks, supporting his body with his arms while Seonghwa goes through his previous drawings

“Well, it was a nice day out and I figured I should get out, get some fresh air, all that jazz.” 

They were quiet for some time, only the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves, the sound of the crashing waves, and some chirping from the birds.

They had shared one of Yeosang’s sodas and they just appreciated nature; Seonghwa thought about it as something he won’t see in Seoul in just a 10-15 minute bike ride and for Yeosang, he was in deep thought about what lies ahead once more.

Slowly, he felt Seonghwa’s hand over his, and Yeosang lets their fingers tangle together and the blonde looked over at him, eyes trailing from his eyes to his now peach hair “You had bright pink hair when we met.” He mumbles, tucking a lock away from his eyes.

“I did, yeah,” he agrees, giggling over how awkward their first meeting was in the grocery store.

“I might just let it go blonde and grow it out.” Yeosang continues, letting Seonghwa comb through before he picks out one of the flowers closest to them and tucking it behind Yeosang’s ear, making him blush once more but he could always blame it on the heat.

Yeosang admits that he likes Seonghwa, maybe he has a little puppy crush on him.

And it was quite surprising how they grew this close in a span of weeks but then again, they were together almost every single day and night.

It was scary to Yeosang because of all the novels he’s read where the love is unrequited but he knows that he could trust Seonghwa and he wasn’t scared to admit it to him.

“So, I heard that your birthday is coming up soon,” Seonghwa brings up and it made Yeosang internally sigh because it wasn’t anything special, he’s just going to be at home, with his parents and sister, well, he’ll be in his room specifically because Jongho and Hongjoong won’t exactly be with him.

“Yeah, I’m turning 19, a hag according to Jongho even though we’re the same age basically.”

It causes Seonghwa to laugh before he wraps an arm around Yeosang’s shoulder, inching him closer and making him lay his head down on his shoulder as they just watch the sea for hours and hours on end.

They waited until the sun was starting to set, barely realizing how much time has passed because they were way too engrossed in each other, sharing all sorts of stories, holding hands for the most part and Seonghwa even pestered Yeosang to draw him, which the younger did after making the blonde do cute actions for him.

Seonghwa felt his heart thump with every glance Yeosang gave him, switching back and forth from his face to his pad.

The younger even took the flower that had been tucked behind his ear and placed it into Seonghwa’s hair, even patting his cheek gently and God, how it burned to the touch.

As the sun slowly sank down at the line where the sea meets the sky, Seonghwa had stood up, offering his hand to Yeosang so he could get up without any accidents.

“Let’s get you home, bet your parents are worried.” Seonghwa says but the younger shakes his head “They won’t mind, they won’t really notice if I’m home or not.” He says nonchalantly but Seonghwa caught on to it, looking at him with full concern as he helps Yeosang get on his bike.

“I’m sorry,” He apologizes, he felt bad for assuming and prying into the younger’s life, especially since he’s never talked about his family “It’s okay, you didn’t know,” Yeosang assures him

“But if it’d give you peace of mind, you can accompany me home, like you always do, come on.” Yeosang suggests, slowly pedaling down the dirt road, close to where Seonghwa’s bike was.

“I can’t say no to that! Let’s get you home, my little prince.” Yeosang rolls his eyes playfully as he starts to pedal “You’re the prince, Seonghwa Hyung, I’m the fairy, remember?” 

The bike ride took some time, mainly because of Seonghwa constantly stopping to take photos of Yeosang under the pretty, orange and violet sky, picking out flowers and giving it to him, holding hands while riding their bikes.

It was quite the romantic moment for Yeosang and Seonghwa always made sure that he was okay and comfortable with what they were doing and they even stopped by to have some noodles at a convenience store, not breaking away from their thing.

Upon going down the street Yeosang lived in, they were accompanied by the glow of the pale moonlight, the cool breeze that seemed to have followed them and the fresh scent of trees and flowers surrounding them, the sound of the cicadas adding more to the atmosphere.

But when they get to the corner where Seonghwa drops him off, he stops his pedaling and it made the younger look back at him, asking why he would stop.

“I always drop you here.” Yeosang pedals back to him, circling him even as he insists that they should go all the way to his house and Seonghwa was surprised but followed him anyway.

He spots him stopping by a rather sizable house, a mixture of brick and concrete and he notices a spiral staircase that leads to the rooftop of the home, it was very homey, as if it was passed down from family to family. 

“So, this is my place, it’s not much but it’s my grandma’s old house.” He says in a soft tone, getting off his bike and leaning it on the wall for the meantime since Seonghwa was still with him.

“I’ll see you again tomorrow?” Seonghwa asks, taking Yeosang’s hand and kissing the back of it, as if he was a prince taking his princess home.

“Aren’t you getting tired of my face by now?” Yeosang jokes, raising their linked hands up and his fingers jumped along his knuckles.

“How could I when you’re so ethereal.” 

Yeosang squeals on the inside before he hugs Seonghwa, swaying together for a bit, as if they were dancing and he looks up at him.“Would you like to come to my birthday this Sunday? It’s nothing special, just dinner, Hongjoong and Jongho won’t be home that night.” He asks, feeling nervous if he would decline.

“I would love to Baby, I’d like to meet your family.” Seonghwa inches closer to him and Yeosang felt like his knees were jelly upon using that new nickname.

Before Seonghwa could leave, Yeosang remembers something that he’s yet to have.

“Hyung, can I have your phone number?” He asks with some confidence and they both point out their forgetfulness.

Yeosang takes out his phone that looked like it was on its final life, the screen was cracked and he just made it hold together through duct tape and never took the case off.

“This is embarrassing but it’s my sister’s old phone, it’s fallen quite a few times but it’s still working.” He passes it over to Seonghwa so they could exchange numbers and the blonde assures him that it’s perfectly okay, it didn’t matter to him.

“I’ll see you on your birthday then.” Yeosang nods, walking backwards to get back to his gate but he was surprised when Seonghwa grabs his arm, pulling him flush against him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Yeosang could just scream but he pulled it together because Seonghwa was still in front of him, the butterflies in his stomach were going wild but he got up on his toes as he also gave Seonghwa a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you then Baby, get some rest, okay?”

And with that, they finally bid each other goodbye but Seonghwa could still feel as if a string was pulling them back together. He cannot believe that a person like Yeosang exists.

He’s just so full of life and as if everything will be okay with a single smile from him, it wasn’t even long before Yeosang had texted him to take care and he misses him already, he can picture out Yeosang’s flushed face as he looks down at the wildflowers on his own basket as he admits to himself rather loudly.

“Fuck, I’m whipped.”


	8. Electric Hearts

**“The way the stars shine in the sky, the waves that ride the wind, two hands to be safe.”**

Since he basically had a day where he wouldn’t see Yeosang, Seonghwa had been thinking about what he could get him for a birthday present and he was even thinking about throwing him a surprise party when Hongjoong and Jongho comes back, he’s already called them the night prior and they were roped into the idea of it, claiming that Yeosang would love that.

It was late that Saturday morning when he finally came downstairs, happening upon Yunho who was eating his cereal. He was surprised that Mingi wasn’t on site because they were basically two peas in a pod. 

“Good morning Hyung, I made coffee already.” He lifts his own mug up and Seonghwa takes upon the offer, pouring himself a cup as he sits down on the table with him. 

“Where are the others?” Seonghwa asks, taking the cereal box and eating a mouthful of it “Oh, Mingi is still asleep, San and Wooyoung are out back, Auntie Sunhee told them to harvest vegetables.” Yunho explains and he could see that Seonghwa seems to be wondering, so like the good friend that he is, asks him if there was something bothering him.

Seonghwa quickly assures him that he’s okay and it’s nothing to be worried about but he did want some help “Anything particular?” Yunho asks with a mouthful and Seonghwa takes a sip of his coffee before speaking again.

“It’s Yeosang’s birthday tomorrow and I want to get him a present.” He tries to say in a hushed tone but he doesn’t realize that Mingi was already on his way downstairs, surely hearing them because of how he reacted.

“That’s so sweet of you Seonghwa Hyung!” He beams, grabbing their attention and Yunho waves for him to come over, which he does. He gets a bunch of kisses from his redhead boyfriend as he sits him down on his lap, not even caring that Mingi took the bowl of cereal to claim as his own.

“Did you know just now that it’s his birthday?” He nods “Just last night, after I took him home.” Mingi hops up to his feet, almost spilling some milk on Yunho “Why didn’t you tell us last night? Oh my Lord, are we going to surprise him?!” He asks, feeling a bit excited because he would love to see how Yeosang will become flushed again if they were to surprise him with a party. Seonghwa shakes his head at his question.

“Not yet, perhaps on Thursday, it’s his day off until Friday, plus he doesn’t work on the weekends.” 

“Plus, Hongjoong and Jongho aren’t home yet, they’re still in Seoul for school stuff, but tomorrow, he just invited me to have dinner with his family.” Yunho immediately wiggles his brows at him, giving him a look.

“Are you boyfriend and boyfriend now? Is there something you’re not telling us?” He asks but Seonghwa was quick to deny his claims and Mingi slyly smiles at him “Not yet but you’re on the right track, perhaps he’s traditional, wanting you to meet the family before he lets you court him, he seems to be the type.” Mingi rambles and Yunho agrees .

“For all we know, after tomorrow, you guys will be married.” He jokes but nonetheless it made Seonghwa feel flustered. 

“You guys think it’s appropriate for me to ask him out?” He asks them as if they were his parents when he’s older than both of them “Why not? You’re with him more than you’re with us and we could see how much you care about him, you, my friend, are whipped.” Yunho reaches out to pat the top of his head and Mingi agrees wholeheartedly.

“And it’s obvious that he likes you just as much,” Yunho continues as he thought of a great idea “How about this, since he’s clearly into romantic shit, let’s make his birthday memorable.” Seonghwa nods, telling him to go on because he will listen.

“One, you go to Auntie Sunhee and ask for help to bake a cake for him, just a little lunchbox one and two, Mingi and I will scour the stores here and we’ll find something you can give to him that will be meaningful.” 

Seonghwa thought about it and something homemade would be more meaningful because it would be him exerting his love and effort into it, maybe he could even pick some wildflowers at noon to make a bouquet for his little fairy.

“Okay, let’s do that, you guys picked up on what he likes, right?” Seonghwa asks, making sure they knew what to get him, but then again, he’d still have to approve of it “We know he likes you but we can’t exactly stuff you in a box and wrap it.”

While Mingi and Yunho were out for the afternoon to shop for a present for Yeosang, Seonghwa had tasked San and Wooyoung to buy party supplies but nothing to crazy, and Seonghwa had pedaled his way to various flower fields and even to the cliff where he collected the most beautiful flowers for his beautiful fairy.

It was a little after 4 in the afternoon when he came back, heading straight to the café so he could get some help from his Aunt for the cake, making sure that she wasn’t crazy busy. 

“Auntie?” He calls her attention “Yes Hwa?” He strolls inside the kitchen, seeing that she wasn’t all that busy because by the looks of it she was just going through inventory.

“Anything I can help you with?” She asks, looking up at him and closing her record book.

“Yes, you see, it’s Yeosang’s birthday tomorr-“ 

“It’s Sangie’s birthday?” he nods and she lets him continue what he has to say “I kind of want to make a cake for him, I guess it’d be more meaningful it I made it for him.” He laughs nervously but she just smiles, standing up from her seat and grabbing an extra apron before pushing him to wash his hands.

“I’m going to tell Hwayoung all about this, she’s going to want to meet your summer romance, oh I know she will love Yeosang too!”

It was past one in the afternoon when Yeosang woke up that Sunday, he wasn’t able to sleep the night prior due to how nervous he was upon inviting only Seonghwa to his house, he was a little worried as to how his parents would react, more importantly since his sister was going to be home too and he was scared that maybe Seonghwa will like her more than him.

He was feeling tense for the better half of an hour, he’d cleaned up his room because he figured that it’ll be where he will hang out with Seonghwa but it was also an excuse to get his mind off things. He fixes his books, changes his sheets, hell, he even fixed his closet because he didn’t want anything to peek through. 

“God, why am I so nervous?” He whispers to himself as he looks at the time, even burying his face into his pillow because of how much he wanted to scream. He could already smell the food being cooked from the kitchen and he was waiting for his parents to pick up his sister so he could come downstairs and just get a peak, maybe, just maybe they remembered to pick up a cake for him. 

He doesn’t realize how much time had passed since he was on his phone, trying to distract himself from thinking about Seonghwa, but he couldn’t get his damn charming smile out of his face, and it does not help that he keeps replaying the night when he kissed his cheek. 

Sure, it wasn’t a kiss on the lips but it was nerve-wracking for Yeosang.

After freshening up, he goes through his clothes, he didn’t know if he should get all dressed up or just wear his usual clothes, not that he had much but it would be nice if he finds something that could help him stand out, even just for one night of his life, he didn’t want to be overshadowed by his sister. 

Yeosang huffs since he literally just organized his closet and here he was, turning it upside down once again even though there wasn’t much inside, so he just grabs a white t-shirt that had a print in the front, instead of wearing shorts, he put an effort to squeeze into one of his old jeans.

He started getting even more nervous when the sun started to set and he got a message from Seonghwa, letting him know that he’s on his way. He was just staring at himself at the mirror, trying to style his hair for no reason but he ended up counting the freckles across his nose and it was enough to calm him down.

When Seonghwa said he was close, due to him using his Aunt’s car, Yeosang headed out of his room, propping himself up on the couch that was perfectly lined up on the window.

He looks behind his shoulder as he smells his parents’ cooking, shoulders falling into a slump because neither of them even spoke to him that day, they were far too busy preparing for Yeseo coming home, their dinner wasn’t even for his birthday but rather for his sister but Yeosang will take what he can get.

The sight of Auntie Sunhee’s minivan causes Yeosang’s ears to ring and his eyes to go wide. He wipes his clammy hands down on his jeans as he psyches himself up to open the door and go outside, telling himself that it will all be okay. 

He was careful as he walks down the stone steps that leads to their gate but with every step he took, he felt like his heart was about to break through his ribcage, beating even more when he sees Seonghwa, looking handsome as always, they were basically wearing the same thing and he had a small box in hand, as well as a gift bag and a bouquet of wildflowers.

“Hello, hi!” Yeosang wanted to slap himself for sounding overenthusiastic but Seonghwa smiles at him “Hello, happy birthday little fairy.” The blonde opens his arms wide and lets Yeosang hug him, burying his nose into his peachy hair and kissing the crown of it, while Yeosang relaxes into his hold, the smell of his delicate cologne wrapping around him and it honestly makes him feel at home.

Yeosang invites him inside, feeling a little giddy and almost tripping on the stairs in doing so but luckily, Seonghwa was there to catch him before he could fall. “My parents aren’t home yet, so we can go to my room.” They put the cake on the coffee table before tangling their fingers together and going to Yeosang’s bedroom, letting the younger man lead him there.

“S-So, this is my room,” Seonghwa’s eyes lurked around the room that was borderline empty, just a bed, a shelf with some books and his desk had art supplies on them, he was expecting his artwork to be pinned up to the wall but they were bare and his sketches were pinned on a cork board.

“It’s not much but most of the stuff used to be my sister’s.” Yeosang says embarrassingly, sinking down on the bed and Seonghwa starts to wonder that there seems to be a pattern of Yeosang getting hand-me-downs when it looks like his family is well-off, not to mention Yeosang not being able to go to college when his sister does.

He shakes off those thoughts as he wanted to focus more on making Yeosang’s happy, he turns to him with a smile as he hands him the gift bag “Also, the cake I brought, I made it from scratch, especially for you.” Yeosang giggles with the amount of effort Seonghwa did just for his birthday. 

“Open it, Baby.” He encourages and Yeosang immediately rips the gift bag apart, he was like a child who’s all excited and he gasps when he sees what was inside “Oh Hyung, thank you so much!” Yeosang gushes, holding up the Kakao Peach Doll and the watercolor set. He sets them aside before tackling Seonghwa in a tight hug, causing both of them to fall to the bed, making it squeak.

“I’m glad you like it, Mingi and Yunho helped me with it because I needed advice.” Yeosang giggles, burying his face into the crook of his neck “I may have sprayed my cologne on it, so if you ever miss me, you can just cuddle it.” The older explains, referring to the peach doll and he could feel the goose bumps at the graze of Yeosang’s lips against his skin.

The sound of another car pulling up made them both get up and Yeosang sits up, not even realizing that he’s straddling Seonghwa “We should get out, my parents are here.” He smiles, getting off him and helping him up.

“It’s okay Seonghwa Hyung, I’m sure they’ll like you.”

“Yeosang! Your sister is home, come help with the bags!” Yeosang excuses himself, letting go of Seonghwa’s hand as he opens the door wider and his sister unexpectedly pulls him into a headlock. It worried Seonghwa, because even though it was just rough housing, Yeosang looked rather uncomfortable since he was tapping repeatedly on her arm.

“Haven’t changed a bit, huh Sangie?” She chuckles as the younger finally gets out of her grip. With a scowl, Yeosang tried to talk to his parents in terms of introducing Seonghwa but they just pushed past him as his mom claimed that Yeseo is hungry.

Sighing, Yeosang brings Seonghwa to the dining table, sitting next to each other and there, he finally spoke up “Mom, Dad, Noona, this is Seonghwa Hyung, he’s a friend of mine.” He introduces him to them and this time he wasn’t ignored, for the first time.

“Welcome Seonghwa.” His mom greets him warmly before passing down a glass of juice towards him “Where are you from? I’ve never seen you around here before.” This time it was his Dad who spoke up and Yeseo was eyeing him, making Yeosang uncomfortable to say the least and he grabs Seonghwa’s hand under the table.

“No, I’m from Seoul but I am visiting family, I’m just here for the summer.” 

“Hm, so how’d you meet Sangie here?” Yeseo spoke up, her tone was rather mocking as she mentions Yeosang’s nickname “We met at the grocery but also through Hongjoong and Jongho.” Seonghwa thanks Yeosang after filling his plate up with food and the younger whispers a _“you’re welcome”_ before the questions rolled in again.

“So, you go to university then?” He nods, telling them what school, what year he was in and his major and the mother boasted about how Yeseo was also in the same major but she was going to Seoul Women’s University, of course, it was impressive to Seonghwa but he was there for Yeosang and he oddly feels like his mom was pushing Yeseo towards him.

“So, how did a smart academic as yourself, let himself be tangled in Yeosang’s web?” She snorted and even though it was said in a joking manner, for Yeosang, it was hurtful. He’d just been sitting there quietly, taking it all in as his parents talked so greatly about Yeseo towards Seonghwa even though the blonde was more interested in talking about Yeosang. 

He even tuned out the whole conversation as he picked at his food, losing his appetite.

The dinner was a little awkward, hence why Seonghwa didn’t even try to get another serving of food, wanting to get Yeosang all to himself.

“It was nice of Yeosang to invite me over, I had a nice time.” Seonghwa says politely, playing with Yeosang’s hand under the table, as if to calm him down “It was our pleasure, although we weren’t sure he invited someone, he never really brings anyone home apart from Hongjoong and Jongho.” 

It causes Seonghwa to let his tongue slip, raising an eyebrow as he asks; “Well, it is his birthday today, right?” 

There was silence in the air, only the sound of Yeseo letting out a stinging sound before whistling, looking Yeosang dead in the eyes as she shrugged “Oops, I guess, coming home overshadowed his grand birthday.” Seonghwa was beginning to grow pissed at her behavior towards her younger brother and he was about to speak when Yeosang beat him to it 

“As if Mom and Dad ever remembers it.”

A loud screech of the wooden chair scraping the floor made Seonghwa’s ears hurt and before he could catch him, Yeosang was already out of the door with his cake in hand as Seonghwa was wide-eyed at what had happened. 

It didn’t take long before he followed behind him, climbing up the spiral staircase that led to the rooftop and there he found Yeosang, back turned against him as he sat on the edge with the cake right next to him.

“Sang” he tries, getting met with silence “Sangie, look at me, Baby.” Seonghwa situates himself next to him, getting hold of his chin “Look at Hyung.” He tries to turn his face towards him but Yeosang pulls away.

“I look ugly.” Yeosang tries to laugh it off, only for the sound to come out strained and obvious that he’s on the verge of crying.

“Sh, you’re never ugly Yeosang, never ever, come on, look at Hyung.” The younger eventually prevails, silent tears streaking down his cheeks “I’m sorry you had to see that.” He apologizes and Seonghwa hushes him, assuring him that none of it had been his fault.

“I don’t even know what came over me to invite you, shit, I knew my parents forgot about my birthday because of Yeseo.” Seonghwa could feel every crack form in his heart as Yeosang spoke, he didn’t know that he was going through this, how could someone as sweet and selfless as him have neglectful parents?

“Let’s get out of here, Sang.” Seonghwa swings his legs over the ledge and without second thought he lifts Yeosang up, setting him down on the floor “Where will we go?” He asks, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand as Seonghwa cups his cheeks “Somewhere special to us.”

Yeosang wasn’t surprised when Seonghwa took him to the cliff, it was where they spent their happiest moments in and he was adding to that moment once more. The night sky was beautiful, the flowers, the trees, the sea, Seonghwa, everything was just beautiful despite the pain he felt after a disastrous dinner.

“I don’t know why but in such a short amount of time, I spend my days thinking of you,” He hears Seonghwa say as they lie down on the floral field, a blanket underneath them to protect their clothes and the blonde had his arm around Yeosang to keep him warm. 

“You’ve become my greatest happiness in the span of what? A month?” Seonghwa admits and he could feel Yeosang nuzzling further into him, looking for more warmth “I just, how do I say this without sounding too cheesy?”

Yeosang tells him that it’s okay to be overly romantic, that he won’t mind, he likes clichés and it gave Seonghwa some confidence “San told me that when I look at you, my eyes just glimmer with happiness and I think I’ve came to the conclusion that I am absolutely whipped for you.” 

But Hyung,” Yeosang gets up on his knees, sitting on his heels as he looks at Seonghwa “How can you like someone like me?” It saddens Seonghwa to hear Yeosang think like that and he immediately sits up, looking at him in the eyes as he smiles and Yeosang inhales before speaking once more.

“I’m boring Hyung, I’m not all that interesting. I just do the same things every single day, I’ve never been away from this place and I’m scared to do so. I’m sure that there are way more people you’ll like even more in Seoul.” 

“Yeosang, no, Baby, don’t say stuff like that,” Seonghwa lifts his head up because he immediately looks down at the ground, nibbling on his lip nervously “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid my eyes on, well, I’m not even sure if you are a person because you’re beauty is out of this world.” He gets dangerously close to Yeosang’s face, close enough for the younger to feel his breath but he doesn’t pull away.

“You think deeply about other people, you put others first rather than yourself and Yeosang, sometimes you need to be selfish too, if it means you being happy and I know that there are a lot of people in Seoul but they’re not you and Yeosang, you are the only person I want to be with.” 

Seonghwa doesn’t give Yeosang a chance to say something as he closes the gap between them, capturing his lips into an innocent kiss. Yeosang, although surprised, melts into him, it was his first kiss and he felt like all the butterflies in his stomach had already escaped as Seonghwa gently kissed him.

In his 19 years of existence, it was safe to say that this was the happiest moment in his life and he was glad that Seonghwa was a part of it.


	9. Make A Wish

**“Our hearts are at the same place, worry about small problems next time.”**

Yeosang felt like he was on top of the world after that night with Seonghwa, he has yet to tell his best friends though, since he wanted to speak with them face to face, in case Jongho freaks out all of the sudden. But he hasn’t been out of the house ever since he walked out during dinner, somehow his sister had found a way to turn everything against him and he was _“grounded”_ even though he’s an adult.

Even though he was all cooped up in his room, he was non-stop texting Seonghwa, exchanging sweet messages here and there but he seemed to be a little pre-occupied over the past few days. It worried Yeosang to say the least, that maybe he’s had a moment of clarity and realized that he’s not really all that and he might change his mind, but Seonghwa assures him that he’s just busy with the remainder of his school work and Yeosang believes him, why else would he lie? 

Plus, San and Wooyoung were coming over to pick him up later on to hang out and he has his ways upon sneaking out, he’d risk it for Seonghwa because damn, that boy just gave him so much rush.

The peach-haired beauty was also a little busy, he was in the comfort of his own bed as he transferred all the pressed flowers he had to all the books that he loved, wanting to have a piece of that memory on everything he cherished. 

He’s a bit sentimental and he has a hard time of letting things go, but only if they are something that is of use, he’s not a hoarder. He could still feel the bliss of Seonghwa’s confession and the tingling in his lips from the kiss they shared that he didn’t even care that his parents were upset with him when he went home in the wee hours of the morning but he knows that it was just a front, to make it seem like they care since Seonghwa had dropped him off.

He was happy in his little bubble but it had burst upon Yeseo coming in his room, unannounced and uninvited. With a sigh, Yeosang closes the book he was holding as he snaps “What do you want?” Yeseo fakes a hiss, leaning against the threshold “No need to get snappy with me Yeosang, is that a way to treat your older sister?” She walks further inside, eyes scanning the room before she sits down on his desk chair, as if staring Yeosang down 

“Can you please just leave me to my thoughts, please?” He asks, more calmly this time because he wasn’t in the mood to be vexed.

“Oh, did lover boy give you this?” She picks up the peach doll that was on the foot of his bed and Yeosang was quick to snatch the doll away from her, holding it close to his chest and in turn, causes the faint scent of Seonghwa’s cologne to get mixed into the air.

“What if he did? What are you gonna do about it? Steal him away from me? Can’t stand the fact that a person is actually showing interest in me? I saw how you looked at him during dinner, God, he was so uncomfortable. “ Yeosang says with unsettledness in his tone and it made Yeseo chuckle sarcastically because of how ridiculous Yeosang sounded to her.

“As if he’s going to be with you forever,” That struck Yeosang quite a bit and he bites down on his bottom lip, he didn’t want to let out any harsh words that would get him into more trouble for being disrespectful.

“He’s from Seoul, Yeosang, once he goes back and you’re sorry ass stays here, he’s going to forget about you,” she taunts him even more “You’re merely a summer fling for him, he won’t even think about you the minute he gets out of here.” Yeosang has had enough, he was still basking in his happiness and his sister just comes in to shatter it for no fucking reason than to vex him. 

It’s when he finally gets mad as he stood up, grabbing the side of her shirt as he tells her to get out and she stood up, but not without looking down at him one more time and even slapping the back of his head for how he put his hands on her.

“You’re reeking of insecurity, have you even told him of your condition?” Yeosang froze, his anger subsiding as he tightens his knuckles “Oh, I’m going to take a wild guess and say that you haven’t but don’t worry, if I see him around, I’d gladly tell him why your sorry ass is still at home like a burden because you have fucked up lungs.”

That’s when Yeosang snapped and he slaps her, the sound struck like lightning and it was clear that Yeseo wasn’t expecting her frail, sickly brother to do something like that “You take that back.” He says through gritted teeth before shoving her into the wall and somewhat trying to intimidate her because he’s not going to let her spoil whatever happiness he finally found. 

“What is going on up here Yeosang?” Their mom had rushed into his room, happening upon Yeosang cornering her daughter and even catching him slapping her behind the head, but Yeosang was just doing what she did to him earlier, it’s just that he’s been pushed into his breaking point.

“Yeosang! What is the matter with you?!” She had pried off Yeosang from her but the younger was acting like a feral animal, seething with anger as he tried to loosen her grip, he wasn’t a violent person but he’s endured so much that he has fallen off the edge. 

The next thing he knew, there was a loud ringing in his ears, his face had turned to its side and he could taste the blood on his tongue and he looks at his father with wide eyes, barely realizing that he had come into the room after his mother shouted for him and he just looks at his family with fear in his eyes after what happened.

“Yeosang, I’m s-“ He holds his hand up, looking down on the floor as he stop them from speaking “Please, just get out of my room. I’ve had fucking enough and you’ve all did your part in making me feel like I’m nothing,” He sinks down into his bed, as if defeated but the fact that he had grown angry was evident of how much pain he’s been keeping “I get that I wasn’t a planned child nor did you expect to have a weak son but you could have still treated me with respect as I did with you all those years, so please, just get out of my room.” 

Yeosang waits, frozen in place until the door clicks shut and that’s when he breaks down, feeling his chest grow heavy as he sobs, even grabbing a book that was within his reach and throwing it at the mirror, shattering it into bits and pieces as he lets his anger out in that way. 

And he makes an impulsive decision for the first time in his careful life. He didn’t want another attack to happen to him and he calmly takes out a large bag and he just shoves his clothes inside without a care, just making sure that they fit, he puts his books into all the empty spaces but he was careful when it came to his art supplies and his pricey medicine, making sure that it was safe in his messenger bag and how could he forget about the peach doll, he made sure it was all safe and sound. 

He takes one last look at his bedroom before slamming the door close and despite the yells from his parents to calm down and to not make any rash decisions, he didn’t care, tuning them out but he still hears Yeseo call out that he won’t make it in the real world, not with his condition. 

Yeosang promised that he would prove them wrong, he rushed outside as he got to his bike, securing his larger bag on the rack behind him and the messenger bag in the basket. 

His eyes were dangerously blurry due to the tears but he continues to push through, he just kept pedaling even though his chest was growing heavier and heavier by the second but he didn’t care at that point, he just didn’t want to be under his parent’s roof anymore and he finds himself going over to Jongho’s house, knowing that his best friend wasn’t home and he just needed to get an intake of his medicine before he shows his face to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa had been working like a little worker bee ever since he woke up that morning, from cleaning up the house with San, helping Wooyoung in terms of cooking, tasking Yunho and Mingi to get even more gifts for Yeosang as if a way to make up for all the years that his birthday had been forgotten, Hongjoong and Jongho were also helping out in decorating because they would do anything for their best friend, even give him the world but at the moment they were broke college students.

They were close to being done that late afternoon, proud amongst themselves that they were able to organize a sweet party for Yeosang, working even harder when they got Hongjoong and Jongho to tell them bits of Yeosang’s story. 

It surprised everyone because they wouldn’t expect such a sweet boy to have gone through that type of deal and they just couldn’t wait until they revealed the party.

“Hey, Sannie, you should go pick him up by now, he told me he was grounded but he’ll sneak out.” Seonghwa tells him, throwing the car keys at him since he was the last one who used the car.

“Of course, if he gets caught, I’m sure Wooyoung here can do something about it.” San laughs before wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, heading up to their room to shower and change out of their sweaty clothes before they pick up Yeosang.

“Hwa, sweetheart, someone’s here to see you.” Seonghwa grew confused as to who it could have been, he isn’t really expecting anyone since it was only a small get together and he thinks to himself for a moment that maybe it was his sister, or it could be Hyunggu, since he’s been talking about visiting sometime soon.

“Hold on, okay? Would you like to drink something?” He hears his aunt say softly as she goes back in the house and he excuses himself from talking to Hongjoong who had been grilling the meat, jokingly warning him of the consequences if he feeds any of it to Jongho, or even to Mingi and Yunho who were extremely lethal and irresistible whenever they use their puppy dog eyes.

“Alright, I’m here, who’s looking for m-“ He cuts himself off when his eyes befall on Yeosang, sitting on the couch with tears in his eyes, clutching on to the peach doll as he sniffles and he noticed that there was bruising on his cheek in the form of fingers and the inside of his lips were stained with what seemed to be blood.

“Hyung,” The smaller boy hiccups “Baby, Yeosang,” Seonghwa sinks down with him on the couch, careful that he doesn’t hurt him as he wraps his arms around him “Hyung is here, I’m here.” Yeosang immediately breaks down in Seonghwa’s hold “Hyung has you, okay? No need to be scared anymore.” Seonghwa comforts him further on, kissing the crown of his head as he pats his back.

“H-hyung,” Yeosang looks up at him, as if to tell him what happened but Seonghwa stops him “You don’t have to tell me, just cry it out for now, okay Baby?” 

And so Yeosang did, soaking the older man’s shirt with his warm tears but Seonghwa didn’t mind because he just wanted to make him feel better. “Would you like me to call Hongjoong and Jongho?” He looks at him, wiping the tears as he stutters. 

“They’re here?” The blonde nods, feeling sad at the sight of his puffy eyes and the sound of his hoarse voice, since it was evidence that he’s been crying a river.

“Auntie said they weren’t back from Seoul yet,” He sniffles and Seonghwa chuckles “They’re here already, we’ve prepared a little something and San was supposed to go and pick you up but you’re here now.” Seonghwa kissed his cheek, opposite to the one that was bruising because it might hurt him furthermore “What were you doing Hyung?” 

“Just a little something for my little fairy, would you like to find out now?” Yeosang nods eagerly, like a little kid and he gets help from Seonghwa to stand up “But before that, I should clean you up a bit, check if you’re hurt somewhere else.” Yeosang nods, following Seonghwa to the bathroom where he busts out a first aid kit and he checks on his face, wiping away his tears and dabbing the blood away using a wet cloth.

“Who dares hurt you like this,” Seonghwa mutters angrily before throwing the blood-stained towel in the sink “No one is allowed to hurt you, they will have to go through me, you understand?” Yeosang nods, earning a searing kiss on the forehead before Seonghwa leads him out, making him close his eyes as they went out to the backyard’s porch, instructing him to stay put for a bit. 

He runs upstairs to let San and Wooyoung know that Yeosang was already there and they came downstairs, tiptoeing past Yeosang as they make their way to the backyard where no one has yet to notice the peach haired boy.

“Hyung, is everything somewhat okay because your best friend is already here.” Hongjoong looks at him like crazy before everyone’s eyes turned to Yeosang, rocking on his heels with his eyes closed “Oh shit,” Mingi reacts, almost falling off the ladder he was on as he put up a banner but luckily Yunho catches him.

“Something happened and I think you should just let him explain later on,” Jongho looks past Seonghwa and he was about to run to him but Hongjoong holds him, telling him that they shouldn’t let him rehash what happened so suddenly but to make him happy.

Everyone scattered, Wooyoung helped Hongjoong set the food on the outdoor table, San puts some music on and Mingi turned on all the fairy lights that had already been outside. Yunho had gone inside to retrieve the cake from the fridge, sneaking around Yeosang as if he couldn’t hear the chaos already.

Seonghwa holds Yeosang’s hand once more, slowly leading him to the center of the area and Hongjoong gave him the thumbs up because everything was looking rather pretty and perfect, the timing was great too because it was starting to become dark.

“Okay, open your eyes Baby.” Seonghwa whispers, causing shivers to run down Yeosang’s spine but he follows, blinking a couple of times because he had his eyes closed for a hot minute.

“Happy birthday Yeosangie!” 

Everyone cheers and Yeosang stumbles back into Seonghwa out of surprise “What? Hyung?” His eyes revert back and forth from Seonghwa and his friends, unable to comprehend the fact that they went out of their way to prepare a whole ass birthday party for him.

“Happy birthday Baby doll!” Jongho was the first to approach him, spinning him around as he hugs him and Yunho passes the cake to Seonghwa, so he could hold it for Yeosang “Make a wish Doll.” Hongjoong says and Yeosang puts his hands together, closing his eyes as he thought deeply of what he could possibly wish for.

Upon opening his eyes, he blows out the flame of the candle and he instantly earns a kiss on the cheek from Seonghwa “Happy birthday Baby.”

The night deepened and it was just so full of laughter and smiles, a complete opposite of what had went on during his actual birthday, Yeosang received an abundance of kisses from all of his friends, to the point where Seonghwa had stepped in because he was getting all jealous and pouty, but a single kiss on the cheek from Yeosang was enough to light him up once more.

But as soon as the alcohol came out, Hongjoong and Jongho took it as a moment to have some alone time with Yeosang, Jongho sitting next to him on the hammock, while Hongjoong sat in front of them on a lawn chair. 

“Mind telling us what happened?” Jongo starts, stroking Yeosang’s hair as he lays his head on his chest “I may have snapped and I slapped Yeseo, which turned into a little bit on an altercation.” Hongjoong chokes on his drink because Yeosang must have really been pushed if he was to retaliate.

“Who hit you then?” The ravenette’s voice was deeper than usual, a dead giveaway that he is mad.

“It was my dad, I didn’t even realize that he was in the room, God, I just heard ringing and next thing I knew, blood was in my mouth.” He doesn’t say anything more since he doesn’t want to think about it anymore.“I’m never going home, not again.” He says, totally set upon on that plan “Can I stay at yours Jong? Well, my things are already there but can I stay with you, please?” 

“Of course Baby doll, you can stay as long as you like.” Yeosang thanks his best friend “You’re literally like my brother, there’s no need to ask.” Jongho kisses his cheek and he continues to drink his soda while his friends were drinking beer.

“So, can I ask you something?” Yeosang taps his fingers on top of the can as they nod “Do you guys think that I’m just a summer fling for Seonghwa?” Hongjoong chokes, immediately objecting to the idea “No way, I see the way he looks at you Sangie, it’s the way Jongho looks at me,” He says with confidence and Jongho raises a hand.

“Don’t deny it Jong, I’ve seen it since the first summer we had when we were in high school.” The younger lowers his hand because he was right.

“If you were a fling, he wouldn’t go out of his way to plan all of this for you, he genuinely likes you Sang, what even made you think about?” Yeosang sighs, eyes falling down into his fingers as he spoke out in a pout.

“Yeseo told me that he would forget about me when he goes back to Seoul.” Jongho was quick to shake his head, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and rubbing it. “He would never do that, San said that he values you and all he’s done is talk about you when he’s home, hell, he’s complaining that his cousin barely stays home because he spends his time with you.” 

He blushes at what his friend said, throwing a glance towards Seonghwa who was laughing along with his own friends while taking charge over the music, since Wooyoung and Yunho were doing a random dance challenge with their boyfriends cheering them on, they were obviously buzzed with the alcohol but it was nice to see that they were having fun.

“We kissed.” Yeosang whispers out of the blue, biting his bottom lip at the thought of it and it made Hongjoong splutter on his drink, causing it to dribble out of his lips “Kissed?! He took your first kiss?!” He yells loudly and Yeosang nods, still smiling “He kissed me Hyung, on my birthday.” 

“Oh my God, Oh my God!” Hongjoong stands up “This is unacceptable!” He puts the bottle down on the glass table, approaching Seonghwa and plucking him up from his seat.

“Hwa! You kissed our baby boy!” Seonghwa was confused by his reaction but he admits that even though Hongjoong is smaller, he’s still scared of him.

“Are you his boyfriend now? You can’t just kiss him without confessing!” He scolds and Yeosang feels a little bad for Seonghwa because maybe he was just waiting for the right moment to ask, but he couldn’t help but giggle at the sight of his best friend scolding a grown man like a child.

“Hongjoong, please calm down, I have confessed to him but I don’t want to jump him by asking him to be my boyfriend all of the sudden.” Seonghwa explains himself and Jongho elbows Yeosang with a smug smile, as if teasing him. 

“I want to do it the right way, considering that he’s a romantic, so I will start out with a little gift here and there, take him out to a few dates and I will ask him eventually, with your permission, of course.” 

He makes some gestures towards Mingi and Yunho who were quick to follow, giddily running inside the house which confused the trio as to what it could have meant. San just took out his phone, opening his camera app as he secretly filmed Yeosang’s upcoming reaction to the gifts that Seonghwa had gotten for him, spoiling the peach-haired beauty.

“Holy fuck.” Jongho mumbles as Yunho passes Seonghwa a huge bouquet before helping Mingi with what seemed to be 10 huge gift bags and Yeosang nearly faints at the sight.

“Listen, this may seem excessive but Yeosang, Baby, you deserve everything that is good in the world and I wanted to support your passions, whether it’s in arts or literature, I promise to give you everything but for now, I figured that I’ll start with giving you art materials and books that hopefully you haven’t read yet.” Seonghwa pulls him close, their faces only a few inches apart and Yeosang just couldn’t help but blush like crazy, this was something he never thought would happen.

“Also, don’t mind San, Auntie Sunhee caught up on my little crush on you and she told my parents who wanted a cute video, they wanted to know who’s the person who managed to capture my heart.” He gestures to San who was smiling from ear to ear behind his phone.

“I wanted to ask on the night of your birthday if I could take you out on a date, but I wanted the approval of your parents which didn’t really happen but your other parents are here, I’m talking to you Hongjoong Hyung and Jongho.” He turns his face towards them. 

“Can I have the privilege of taking a sweet fairy on a date?” Jongho was protective over his best friend but Hongjoong is on another level, so he was the one who have the final say.

“Of course, I don’t want Yeosang to be sad but remember that if you hurt him, you will answer to me and Jongho.” 

“Well, that settles it, Kang Yeosang, may I court you? May I have the honor of being your first boyfriend once you’re ready? To be your first and hopefully your last.” Seonghwa asks, plucking out a peony from the bouquet and tracing his pretty lips with it.

“I’d love for you to court me, Seonghwa.” Yeosang answers bashfully and Seonghwa places the flower behind Yeosang’s ear before kissing his cheek.

“There, now you really look like a woodland fairy.”


	10. Up From Here

**“Always thinking of you, can’t explain myself caring about you; from day to dusk.”**

Yeosang was woken up by the sound of what he thought was his alarm that he forgot to turn off for the weekend, he tried lifting himself up from being caged in Seonghwa’s arms but the older mumbles that he shouldn’t get up and to give him a few more minutes. Yeosang giggles as he wiggles to give him a kiss on the nose.

“I only have to turn off the alarm, Hyung,” He whispers, stroking his cheek a bit and Seonghwa hums, loosening his grip and letting Yeosang sit up from the bed, stretching his arms up that caused his shirt to rise up a bit, an action that didn’t go unnoticed from Seonghwa’s half open eyes but he shakes it off, telling himself that he shouldn’t think of Yeosang that way.

The peach-haired boy pushes the hair away from his face using a headband as he searches for the phone that had been covered by a book he was reading the night prior, upon the phone ringing once more, he finds out that it was Seonghwa’s phone and not his, thinking that it must be Jongho or Hongjoong, calling in to check up on him, he picks it up, unable to really see the caller ID because his vision was still blurry because he just woke up.

“Hello?” He answers, feeling Seonghwa’s warm hands place themselves on his waist, pulling him close as he buries his face into his side, making Yeosang laugh silently as his free hand makes his way into his blonde hair.

“Seonghwa?” Yeosang hums, his throat is still dry and in need of a drink of water “Hey, so, I’m at the station already, did you forget that I was coming over or what?” He hears a foreign voice over the line and he assumes that it’s Seonghwa’s friend, so he pokes at Seonghwa’s puffy cheek as a means of waking him up.

“What is it Baby?” Seonghwa asks, his voice gruff and deep that made Yeosang melt and he was thankful that he was half asleep, because he didn’t need to see him getting affected by something like that.

“I think your friend is calling you but I picked up.” He holds the phone against Seonghwa’s ear and he somewhat sat up, not missing a beat as he kisses Yeosang’s cheek, mouthing a “good morning” and he receives an earful on the other side of the line.

“Hwa! Have you been listening? I told you that I’m here at the station, don’t worry just me, Gahyeon changed her mind.” Seonghwa lets out a groan, burying his face into the nape of Yeosang’s neck “Okay, I’ll be on my way, I got a little carried away.” With that, Seonghwa hangs up, kissing Yeosang’s cheek once more before he gets up, rushing out of his bedroom and he leaves Yeosang blankly staring as to who could be coming that made Seonghwa rush out of the room in such a manner. 

Yeosang shrugs it off in the end, finally standing up from the bed and tidying it up since it was the least he could do for staying over the weekend. He has joked that he had no permanent residency over the past 2, almost 3 weeks, most of his belongings were in Jongho’s family home and on the weekdays, it’s where he stays and on the weekends, Seonghwa steals him away so they could spend time together. 

They could easily see each other after his shifts but Yeosang had conjured up a little white lie just a few days after he’d settled into his best friend’s house, he’d lie to Seonghwa that he’s been doing some overtime work at the library to earn more extra money but in what he was really doing was contacting a university that had granted him a scholarship when he graduated high school. 

He wanted to step out of comfort zone and finally pursue what he had always wanted for years but fear had a hold on him, but now, he wanted to prove to himself and to the people who doubted him that he could do it.

Hongjoong was the first one to find out, having accidentally read an email from the scholarship program Yeosang was still miraculously apart of and he tearfully confronted his best friend about it, asking if he was really ready and by nodding, silently asking if he could help him study for the entrance exams, Hongjoong burst into tears. It confused Jongho a lot, the sight of his almost-boyfriend crying and hugging their best friend was certainly something he hasn’t really seen in a long time. 

Yeosang assured Jongho that everything is okay and he already has a scheduled exam, coincidentally falling at the same time that Seonghwa was going back to Seoul for his enrollment and he figured that he’ll tell him of his plans when they’re there, wanting to surprise him and also see his university.

Yeosang felt bad for lying to his not-boyfriend but it wasn’t a lie that could cause harm to anyone, in fact, it was for the greater good.

After cleaning up the bed and secretly taking his pill-based medicine in the bathroom while showering, he finally goes downstairs and the first person he sees was Wooyoung, lounging on the couch as a music video played on the television. 

“Good morning!” The now silver-haired man greets him and Yeosang does the same “Are you okay with some take-out breakfast?” Yeosang nods, he wasn’t really in the position to be picky but he could always cook something up “I’m okay with it but how about you and I make something.” He suggests, leaning down on the back of the couch.

“Nonsense, you’re a guest here and let Mingi spend his money because he’s the one who burnt whatever he was cooking and they’re on grocery duty.” Yeosang tilts his head, claiming that Mingi is an okay cook. “He is but he got busy lip-locking with Yunho to notice.” Yeosang scowls before a yawn escapes his lips and Wooyoung coos “Still sleepy?” He nods and in response, Wooyoung opens his arms out wide, inviting Yeosang to cuddle with him and like a cat, he immediately curls up to him.

They were both entertained by the video that auto-played on the screen, with Yeosang’s eyes getting droopy since Wooyoung was combing through his hair, rambling about getting hair dye so they could both try other colors and Yeosang just humming.

“Stop stealing my boyfriend, please.” They both hear San, coming downstairs and fresh out of the shower but the pair were unfazed, still in their position “Just get in here you baby, Mingi and Yunho are still out.” San doesn’t whine anymore, getting into the sizable couch with his friends. 

With Yeosang getting hoisted and pulled by Wooyoung, it causes him to use his chest as a pillow, somewhat being on top of him and San was at the opposite side of the couch but his feet were raised up on Wooyoung’s leg. He whips his phone out to use it but he finds the sight in front of him adorable and tapped on the camera app to take a photo, Wooyoung smiling brightly and Yeosang hiding his face behind his hand but the silver-haired man tugs it away, claiming that his beauty shouldn’t be hidden, all that corny stuff.

He only got up from his position when the doors opened, thinking that Seonghwa might be back already but he was wrong, because it was Mingi and Yunho. He pouts because he thought he was just picking up his friend, San does his best to keep him happy and Yeosang tells him it was okay. Instead of sulking, he was up on his feet, opting to help in terms of cooking and it earned Mingi a teasing from Wooyoung because of the burnt food. 

They were all happy that they gave Yeosang the chance to cook because they were blessed by his good cooking and San jokes that he could even surpass Wooyoung, making his boyfriend feign offense before they talked about what they should do that day since it was beautiful as always and Yeosang suggests that they could cool off in the lake.

Wooyoung was ready with open arms to take Yeosang once more when they moved back to the living room but Yunho was quick to snatch him away, sitting the peach between himself and Mingi. It surely made Wooyoung pout because he loved cuddling with Yeosang. 

“You’ve had your turn this morning, he’s ours now.” Mingi pokes his tongue out at him and they all got comfortable in their respective places, with San lying down on Wooyoung’s lap and Yeosang using Yunho’s chest as a pillow while Mingi was tracing shapes into his legs that were on top of him “Should we call Hongjoong Hyung and Jongho?” Yeosang asks, turning towards San. 

“Sure! We could go after lunch, have a picnic there, we could even get watermelons!” Yeosang nods, growing giddy at their plans for the day, but he was hoping that Seonghwa comes home soon.

The sound of the car engine made Yeosang jump up from Yeosang and Mingi’s hold, briskly walking out the door as his friends cooed at how cute he was missing Seonghwa. “Hyungie!” He screams, throwing himself on to Seonghwa, letting out a huff as he thankfully catches him, almost stumbling but thankfully the car was behind him. 

“Kiss please?” Yeosang pouts his lips, it makes Seonghwa chuckle “You miss me, Baby?” Yeosang nods, still asking for a kiss and who was Seonghwa to deprive him of it, giving him a peck on his pouty lips before setting him back down on the ground but not without taking his hands off the small of his back.

“Aren’t you going to introduce me, Hwa?” Yeosang turns his head to the unfamiliar man who he spoke on the phone earlier “Of course, Yeosang, this is Hyunggu, he’s my roommate back in university.” Yeosang holds his hand out, introducing himself too.

“Hello, I’m Yeosang, I’m- I’m with Seonghwa Hyung.” Hyunggu raises a brow, glaring at Seonghwa and back at Yeosang, scaring the peach a bit “It’s very nice to meet you, Yeosang, Seonghwa definitely forgot to mention you, God, you’re gorgeous.” Hyunggu compliments him and it makes Seonghwa give him a look “We get it Hyunggu, let’s get inside.”

Upon going back in the house, Seonghwa introduces his roommate to his cousin and friends, Yeosang figured that he might want some alone time with his friend since they have a lot to catch on and they ended up postponing their trip to the lake, because they figured that Hyunggu would come as well, but he was obviously tired from the ride. So, Yeosang found himself back into Yunho and Mingi’s hold, but he really wished that he could spend time with Seonghwa before the weekend ends, since he still have to evade him due to studying.

It was over lunch when Yeosang noticed how close Seonghwa and Hyunggu were, sharing stories about all the misadventures they had together since they were Freshmen and deep inside, Yeosang was feeling a little jealous, he didn’t know if he had the right to be since they’re not really boyfriends yet but he couldn’t help his feelings, he was starting to feel like he somehow only knows Seonghwa on the surface level.

“I’m glad you finally got over Jiwon and started to consider dating again.” Hyunggu says towards Seonghwa as they continued to eat “Jiwon?” Yunho asks “Oh, Jiwon was Hwa’s girlfriend, he was really whipped for her back then.” 

Yeosang starts to feel a little uneasy, he knows that people like Seonghwa, who wouldn’t? He’s handsome, extremely smart, caring, and he’s just overall perfect.

“Ah, that was years ago, we’ve figured to just be friends because we were both busy with school and other academic related things.” Seonghwa explains, he didn’t want it to be a topic, especially not with Yeosang in the same table because it’s something they haven’t talked about yet. 

“And get this, she’s now dating Seonghwa’s rival.” Hyunggu says nonchalantly but it catches Yeosang’s attention, asking what he meant “Ah, it’s just with school, we tend to clash quite a lot.” Seonghwa sugar coats, patting his thigh as means of telling him not to worry. 

“Seonghwa broke his jaw one time and it almost happened again when they partook in a race.” Yeosang’s eyes went wide as he looks at him “You broke a guy’s jaw?” He questions “Yeo, Baby, it was one time.” Seonghwa sounded like he was whining but Hyunggu just kept sharing stories about all the mishaps. 

All while Yeosang was feeling a bit bad that he didn’t know much about his not-boyfriend.

After lunch, everyone went their separate ways into their respective rooms and Seonghwa walks in on Yeosang putting his shoes on “Going somewhere, Baby?” He asks, slipping into the bed to get ready for a nap and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Gonna go back to Jongho’s, I have work tomorrow, remember?” His voice was monotone, something that caught Seonghwa off-guard, immediately sensing that something was up.

“Is there something wrong, Baby?” He asks, his hand snaking up to the small of his back, but this time, there was skin on skin contact as he slips his hands under the shirt “It’s nothing,” He mumbles, smiling as he takes Seonghwa’s hand off his and standing up, taking his books that were on the nightstand. Seonghwa was persistent though, he wanted to know what was up.

“Hey, come on, you can tell me.” He holds his hand and the younger man sighs “I just,” he pauses, looking down, feeling embarrassed for acting the way he was “I just feel like I don’t really know much about you.” Seonghwa had an inkling and he sighs “Is this about Hyunggu sharing all those stories?” Yeosang answers by nodding “Oh Baby, I’m so sorry.” Seonghwa hugs hum, pulling him back to the bed and he sat him down on his lap.

“I didn’t tell you those because they were stupid things that got me into trouble and I want you to know the soft and not reckless part of me.” He looks into his eyes, noticing that they were more of a hazel color and he kisses the tip of his nose and he feels Yeosang relax, also giving him a kiss, but on his cheek.

“Do you still want to go to Jongho’s?” He asks playfully and Yeosang shakes his head, cheeks puffing up like a chipmunk which made him even more cute “I thought so, let’s just cuddle.” 


	11. Make Your Day

**“I want to be beside you, I’ll always be on your side whenever, my dear. I want to be with you every day, every single day, eternally.”**

Yeosang missed Seonghwa. How could he not when he’s been buried deep into his job but at the same time, he was studying for his upcoming special entrance exams for the University of Seoul, which was a good 40 minutes away from Konkuk University, which was where Seonghwa is studying. 

He likes to think that he was giving Seonghwa the time to hang out with Hyunggu, cooling off from all the pressure before they get back to working on the remainder of their thesis and with Seonghwa, having to balance his remainder of his school life for the first semester and his internship for his second semester. 

But at the same time, he couldn’t help but want Seonghwa to himself. He would really love to see him, yet he was striving to study so he could get into the university and if that happens, not only will he be able to carry on with his long-awaited education. 

He would be with his friends in a brand new city, starting out a new life. A drastic change from his life in Gangwon, where he’d be somewhat lonely when his friends were in Seoul and he was stuck in his home, he could easily reach them without having to wait until they were on break.

“Baby doll, you’ve studied enough for the night.” Hongjoong sits next to him, putting down a glass of milk and his medicine organizer “I know you miss him and you should give yourself a break and go see him tomorrow before he leaves.” 

The older man starts to clear up the dinner table since it was covered in review notes, books, and other exam guides that Yeosang had been consuming for the past weeks. Jongho was already fast asleep in his room, having grown sleepy as he watched his best friends being smart asses.

Hongjoong had used the excuse of working on his thesis but in reality he was just keeping an eye on his younger friend.

“I need to study Hyung, my exams are on Monday and I can’t risk flopping.” Hongjoong sighs at how tense and nervous Yeosang was but he understood, this was somewhat his chance in starting over. 

“And you will do amazing, seriously Yeosang, the more you stress about it, the more you’ll tend to have a mind block on the actual day.” Hongjoong closes the book Yeosang was reading, giving him a look of warning when he started to whine, reminding him that over-fatigue and stress can cause his lungs to act up and if that happens, he could miss his exams.

“You need to rest, you wouldn’t want that to happen, right?” Hongjoong pulls him into a hug, almost rocking him like a baby “Hyung, do you think going to college is too ambitious for someone like me?” Yeosang asks, nuzzling into his touch and his eyes wavered towards his medicine organizer, having some second thoughts for a moment as he was reminded of one of the reasons that hindered him in the past.

“No, this is for your future Yeo, I know that in terms of perspectives, doing something for yourself may sound selfish but in this scenario and in your position, it’s not, remember that, okay?” Yeosang hums before rubbing his eyes, the exhaustion finally coursing through his system as they felt heavy.

“Tired Love?” He nods, it made Hongjoong chuckle before he stands him up, they both clear the table down to be used for breakfast the next morning, putting all the books and reviewers on one of the shelves for easy access, he didn’t allow Yeosang to bring it up to their room in case he ends up studying until morning. 

Hongjoong made sure to take the milk and organizer to their shared room, they were quiet since Jongho was fast asleep on his own bed. Hongjoong and Yeosang sat across from each other from their own beds but he didn't let Yeosang sleep just yet.

“Don’t think I’m letting you sleep without this.” He says, shaking the organizer and Yeosang chuckles, Hongjoong has always been taking care of him every time they see each other but now that they’ve grown, it was as if his maternal side kicked in and he was 100% more doting.

“I didn’t forget,” Yeosang smiles, letting Hongjoong pop the pill inside his mouth and he takes a huge gulp of the milk “I won’t have anyone to take care of me in college and I am very much capable.” Yeosang jokes, making Hongjoong laugh softly “Do you really think Jong and I will let you live by yourself in the dorms?” Yeosang nods, earning a light slap on his thigh.

“We’ve been thinking about moving in together this semester, since I will be graduating and I can’t stand being away from him, plus, I want to be of help 24/7 when he starts working on his thesis.” Hongjoong explains, his eyes and voice softening as he talks about Jongho.

“I love him so much Yeo and I’m ready to be with him,” Yeosang holds Hongjoong’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly and he could feel them trembling, knowing that he was overwhelmed with emotions, it had been something he’s been teetering on, especially when he started college and Jongho followed afterwards. 

“Have you told him that you’re ready?” Hongjoong shakes his head “Not yet but I will, the day we leave for your exams, we’re going to buy some stuff for my apartment and I’ll tell him then.” Yeosang immediately hugs him, whispering to him.

“I know he loves you just as much Hyung, you don’t have to be scared.” He rubs his back, resting his chin on Hongjoong’s shoulder as he smiles, he knew how scared his Hyung was in terms of accepting Jongho as his boyfriend. 

He wanted until he was done with school since he didn’t want to drag the younger man whenever he was struggling with his units, he’s heard a whole lot of stories of high school couples breaking up because of college and he didn’t want that to be him and Jongho, so they both waited. Even though years had passed by, neither of their feelings for each other faded, only loving each other more and more as each day went by. 

*****

It was as if morning came in a heartbeat. 

Yeosang was awoken by his growing hair, ticking the tip of his nose and the rays of sunlight filtering through the blinds, he stays in his place, wrapped in the blanket like a burrito as he adjusts his eye sight to the naturally bright lights. He rolls on to his side, finding Jongho and Hongjoong’s bed already vacant, huffing at how the covers were all disheveled and messy.

A soft knock on the door makes him lift his head up from his trance and Jongho’s grandmother peeked inside, making sure that he was awake “Yeo, I was coming in to wake you, someone is here for you.” He thanks her before getting up from the bed, making sure to hide his medicine organizer inside the bedside table so no one knocks it over because the table was quite cluttered. 

He looks down at his bed, fixing the covers and tucking in the corners, but he didn’t take his time since he didn’t want to keep his guest waiting.

He gets out of the bedroom without a thought as to who it could be, his arms were lifted up as he ties his hair, keeping it away from his face. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Yeosang immediately freezes, having some regrets that he didn’t take the time to wash his face, comb his hair nor change out of his pajamas “Hyung! What are you doing here?” He quickly covers his face using his hands out of embarrassment.

“Yeo, stop that, you look absolutely divine.” Seonghwa reaches out to him, tugging at his shirt and sitting him down on his lap “I missed you so much, I barely see you nowadays, Baby.” Seonghwa hugs him, even kissing his jaw at some point while Yeosang inhaled the scent of his raspberry shampoo.

“I know, I’m sorry, I’ve just been so busy.” Yeosang apologizes and Seonghwa doesn’t say anything more, pulling away from giving him kisses and looking deep into his eyes, hands still dancing on his waist, Yeosang have gotten used to him slipping his hands inside his shirt whenever they wake up together on the weekends, well, except for that day because Yeosang hadn’t come over the night prior.

“Which is why I’m taking you out for brunch today, before I leave for Seoul later after lunch.” Yeosang looks over at Jongho and Hongjoong who were silently eating their breakfast at the table and they nod, with Hongjoong mouthing “Go on”. With that, Yeosang nods, thinking of it as a reward for studying hard the past weeks, he deserves to spend time with Seonghwa. 

“Just let me shower and get dressed.” Seonghwa lets him go, but not without giving him a kiss on the forehead one more time before letting him wander to the hallway.

“Processing enrollment?” Jongho asks, handing Seonghwa a cup of orange juice before he nestles himself on an armchair “Yeah, you guys finished, right?” Jongho nods, telling him how chaotic it was since they did it on the first wave and Seonghwa chuckles, telling them that it gets even more chaotic on the last wave.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why has Yeosang been so busy? Has he been over-working himself?” Seonghwa asks, feeling concerned because whenever they talk on the phone, he seems to be pre-occupied and he doesn't want to pry.

“You could say that, he’s working longer hours at the library but nothing too stressful and he’s eating right, sleeping right.” Jongho says smoothly, not wanting to talk too fast or else it would cause Seonghwa to be suspicious.

“I have nothing to worry about, right?” He asks with a firm tone, feeling like they were hiding something “Don’t worry Seonghwa, we’re taking good care of him.” Hongjoong speaks up from behind, patting his shoulder and he could see how he retracts. “I’m sure that everything will be back to normal when you come back from Seoul,” He adds, taking a sip of his coffee as they continued to wait for Yeosang.

“When are you coming back by the way?” Jongho asks, distracting him from asking what he meant by it “Hopefully by Thursday, my mom doesn’t want me to travel immediately.” Seonghwa explains and Hongjoong internally smiles “Perfect, no need to worry about Yeosang, we’ll give you updates if he ever ends up burying himself into work.” 

It wasn’t long before Yeosang had came out, he was in a tie-dyed sweater that was cropped, but he had high-waist jeans that prevented him from showing skin “Oh, Baby doll, are those the clothes we got for you on your birthday?” Hongjoong coos and Yeosang nods proudly, twirling around and he missed how Seonghwa was looking at him with surprise in his eyes, he’s only really seen him in baggy clothes, sure he wore shorts sometimes but this was the first time he was seeing a silhouette of his petite body.

“Seonghwa, close your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” Hongjoong points out with a smirk and Yeosang blushes when he thinks about Seonghwa looking at him while he’s in that type of clothes “You look beautiful, Yeo.” The blonde says, standing up and holding his hand “Shall we go?”

The couple walked hand in hand, parking a bit father from their location because the streets in that area were narrow, they did some window shopping as they passed by the boutiques and as they passed by a pet shop, they got a little sidetracked because of Yeosang squealing at the sight of the kitten, putting her paws against the glass and he watches how he crouched down to be on her level as he played with the fur ball through the glass, taking a photo of the pure moment.

Once they got to a café, Seonghea pulls the chair out for him when they got a table after ordering and Yeosang comments about how he’s such a gentleman. “I wish you could come to Seoul with me, Baby.” Seonghwa says, playing with Yeosang’s fingers on the table as they waited for their order to come.

Yeosang held back a smile as he spoke “I wish I could, exploring Seoul with you would be amazing.” He bites his tongue, not wanting to let out a slip and spoil his surprise.

“You can stay at my house, meet my parents, hang out with more of my friends and I can brag about how beautiful my not-boyfriend is.” Seonghwa leans forward, capturing his lips into a kiss and he could feel the younger man smile in between

“You’d really want your parents to meet me?” Seonghwa nods, pinching his cheek “Of course I do, and get this, you will be the first person I will ever bring home.”

“Oh stop, I’m sure you’ve brought your ex-girlfriend to meet them.” The blonde shakes his head, reminding Yeosang that they didn’t last that long “And you think we will?” His eyes widen, even glimmering “Yes, I’ve never liked someone this strongly.”

As they waited, Seonghwa excused himself by pretending that he needed to pick something up for San, Yeosang lets him go, telling him that he’ll wait for him before eating and with that, he was off, kissing the crown of his head before sneaking down the street and entering an electronics store they passed by earlier.

Seonghwa picks out a phone that was similar to his, he wanted to give it to Yeosang, considering his current one was close to dying and he could even count it as an additional gift even though his birthday was long over. 

He knew that he would decline but now that he’s bought it, Yeosang wouldn’t really have a choice but take it and in all honesty, Seonghwa just wanted to give Yeosang the world. They weren’t even official yet but he’s ready to spoil him because he truly deserves it.

“Seonghwa, hey.” He turns to the feminine voice who called for him, he was met with Yeseo with a few small bags in her hands “Ah, Yeseo, nice seeing you here.” He says casually, not wanting to get upset and take it with him when he goes back to Yeosang.

“How’s Yeosang?” Yeseo asks and Seonghwa answers that he’s perfectly okay “That’s good to hear considering his condition.” He furrows his brows at the mention of that “Condition?” Yeseo gasps dramatically which made him roll his eyes.

“Oh, he hasn’t told you? My, my, how irresponsible of him but of course, you can ask him yourself.” And right on cue, the employee has given Seonghwa his purchase and his credit card, ready to leave the premises if it weren’t for Yeseo in his way.

“Figured that he’d hide it from you but you’ll find out eventually, he’s no longer our responsibility the moment he stepped a foot outside the house and never came back.”

Seonghwa’s jaw clenched, he wanted to go off at her for how badly they’ve been treating him but he controls his tongue, hissing internally as he felt his nails dig deep into his palms and he doesn’t say one more word before he pushes past her.

What Yeseo said clouded his mind despite trying to block it out, what could the peach possibly be hiding? Does it have something to do with him being busy all of the sudden? He wanted nothing more than to ask but upon setting his eyes on him through the window of the café, he became conflicted. 

Yeosang had a smile on his face before he drank his strawberry milkshake, his hands hidden in the sleeves of his sweater and he didn’t have the heart to confront him. 

He didn’t want their day to end on a bad note, especially since he will be leaving for Seoul and be gone for 5 days, his heart wouldn’t be able to take it if he ever upset Yeosang, he pushes it to the back of his mind, thinking about how Yeosang will tell him once he is ready.


	12. Baby Only You

**“Sharing these fluttering feelings with you became a part of my everyday life.”**

Today was the day. Yeosang barely got any sleep on the train ride to Seoul, not only was he anxious about his exams, he was also scared of tackling a bigger city. He didn’t want to stray away from his friends and become lost. 

They were on their way to the University of Seoul after dropping off their bags in Hongjoong’s apartment, also getting some time to freshen up and Jongho noticed how Yeosang’s legs were jittering and he put a hand on his knee, telling him he’s okay and he will do great. He only slept for 4 hours on the train, his hand being held by his best friend during the whole trip and it wasn’t the best decision but he couldn’t help himself. 

Creating scenarios in his mind and thinking about the  _ “what if’s”  _ that could happen.

He was getting no shortage of encouraging text messages from his friends that were back in Gangwon, he was thankful that Seonghwa had gotten him a new phone, he declined a few times that morning because it was too much but if he had continued using his old phone, the poor thing may not survive due to all the messages pouring in.

Their friends back home had agreed to cover for him and to not spoil his surprise for Seonghwa. Even though it was a bit hard to keep because it was the sweetest thing he was going to do, they did as told. San had the most difficult time keeping his mouth closed and his excitement almost made his tongue slip when they accompanied Seonghwa to the station but thankfully, Wooyoung was quick to shut him up by kissing him.

As the taxi pulled up in one of the entrances of the universities, his heart pounded like crazy and he feared that he might get an attack but his friends accompanied to the examination area to make sure he didn't get lost.

“Good luck baby, we know you can do it, I even packed lunch for you, just do your best.” Hongjoong kisses his cheek before handing him a lunch box “Just let us know when you’re finished and we can head to my place so you can get some rest.” Yeosang nods, thanking both of his friends before he enters the department’s office to show up for his appointment. 

Jongho and Hongjoong looked at each other, crossing their fingers as their hearts also thumped and with that they left the school hand in hand, opting to come back later as the exam roughly takes 3-4 hours since it covers a lot of subjects and he still had to wait for the results.

Jongho and Hongjoong found their way to a vintage/second-hand shop downtown. His Hyung had been yapping about the newly opened shop and he was more excited when he found out that they sold vinyl records and Jongho was more than happy to accompany him.

“You know, I think our place is going to look like a vintage shop if you keep this up.” Jongho comments as he goes through some vinyls alongside him. “And what about it?” Hongjoong held some sass in his tone as he picked up a Smiths album, well multiple ones, knowing that Jongho likes their music. 

“Nothing baby, you can decorate our place however you like, I don’t really care, what’s important to me is that we’ll be under the same roof.” Jongho wraps his arms around his waist, putting the David Bowie record down and planting a kiss on his cheek. 

He notices how Hongjoong was avoiding his eyes, biting his bottom lip as he puts his own hands on Jongho’s forearms, holding them firmly.

“Something wrong, love?” Jongho cups his chin, raising his head up and he notices how Hongjoong’s cheeks were turning pink, alongside the tips of his ears and he smiles smugly “You’re blushing, are you okay Baby?” He asks, acting oblivious even though he knows what kind of effect he has on him.

“Jong, I have something to tell you,” Hongjoong starts, thinking about how much Yeosang had encouraged him about letting Jongho finally know how he feels, not to mention that they’ve been at it for so long and it was clear that they unconditionally love each other and there was no more beating around the bush.

Instead of words coming out of his mouth, he kissed Jongho, eyes fluttering shut as his hand made its way to the nape of his neck to deepen the first kiss they shared. He didn’t even know how long he’s been longing for it but the way their kiss went was rather ferocious and there was a sense of longingness. 

As they pulled away, Jongho was breathless “Wow,” he pinches himself, as if to wake himself up from what seems to be a vivid dream, but it wasn’t, what just happened was real and the guy he’s been in love with for God knows how long had finally kissed him.

“Is that what you wanted to tell me, Hyung?” Jongho teases, feeling his knees weaken a bit as Hongjoong smiles shyly “Not only that, I’m saying yes.” Hongjoong gives him one more peck on the lips, this time a little more delicate.

Jongho felt like he was on cloud nine but at the same time, he felt like he got shot “Y-Yes?” He stutters out and with a nervous giggle, Hongjoong nods “Holy fuck!” Jongho reacts a little too loudly, he felt like bouncing off the walls and it caused people to turn to them because of the ruckus and Hongjoong, out of embarrassment, cups his boyfriend’s mouth as he apologizes to the other customers.

“Fuck, you’re really my boyfriend now?” Jongho still can’t comprehend what just happened, how Hongjoong had finally agreed to be his after so many years of dancing around it. “Jongho, I’m your boyfriend.” Hongjoong assures him and Jongho’s lips break into his famous gummy smile. 

“Get whatever records you want, Love. I will pay for them, anything for my boyfriend! Fuck, I love you so much.”

While Hongjoong and Jongho were spending half of their day in bliss, Yeosang had just finished his entrance exams. He felt like he did a pretty good job and he remembered everything he had studied, there were some fumbles when he got to the mathematical portion but he pulled through. 

He had a good first impression with the professor that had proctored him, she was rather kind and understanding upon finding out why it took so long for him to finally enroll and she explained that the Dean was unsure at first but upon receiving his transcripts, they opt to give him a chance in claiming his scholarship. 

While waiting, Yeosang was escorted to the Grad students’ library since it was near the Dean’s office, his leg was bouncing and he couldn’t even focus on the book that he picked up. He was still nerve-wracked because he got to have his interview after he finished his exams, barely able to prepare for it and now, he was just waiting for the deliberation and his scores.

“Just calm down Yeo, it’ll be okay.” He whispers to himself, nails digging into his arm as the cold breeze from the air conditioning nips at his skin “Mr. Kang,” He lifts his head up and expects the professor from earlier but it was the Dean, smiling down at him and he assumes that she had good news.

“Mrs. Suk.” He stands up, bowing politely at her and she chuckles, telling him to sit back down “I was going to call you back to the office but I figured I’ll come to you instead.” Yeosang nods.

“Congratulations, Mr. Kang.” 

Yeosang’s throat felt dry and his heart was beating in a dangerous state as he looks at her “Pardon?” He asks, almost as if all he heard was static “In our deliberation, although it’s quite late for you to have taken the exams, the department board thought that it’d be a waste of your potential if we don’t consider you as part of our program, welcome to the college of liberal arts and sciences, Mr. Kang.”

He couldn’t believe it. Yeosang was still thinking about the Dean’s sentence as he followed the working student assisting him for his enrollment process, getting his schedules and securing a dorm room for him. It was as if the intro for Exo’s Tempo was replaying in his mind with every step they took. 

He couldn’t believe it when he was shown his dorm room, finally able to experience what was it like and it’ll be his home for the next 4 years of his life, he came to know that his roommate is going to be a photography major by the name of Na Jaemin and he couldn’t wait to meet him.

When he receives a call from his friends that they were waiting for him at the information center of the university, Yeosang ran as if death was catching up to him. He knew that it wasn’t ideal for him but there was a sense of rush in his system, feeling as if he was untouchable.

Despite the pain spreading in his chest, he kept running. He was filled to the brim with excitement and joy but at the same time, it was as if he wanted to test himself, even just for a brief moment, he wanted to feel as if he was strong. He wanted to prove something to himself.

“Hongjoong! Jongho!” He yells excitedly when his friends came to view and Hongjoong was stricken with panic as Yeosang runs to them “What the fuck are you doing?!” Jongho yells, also taking off to be his aid if he ever falls. When their bodies collided, Jongho could feel how his chest was heaving, how Yeosang was struggling to catch his breath and he sat him down on the floor, both of them slowly sinking down on the staircase.

“Jongie, I got in, I got in.” He repeated in between breaths and the couple was overjoyed but also in fear over how pale Yeosang’s lips and cheeks were, as if the color had been drained out of his body and it was typically not a good sign.

“Yeo, Baby doll, we are so proud of you.” Hongjoong scampers down on the floor with them and as he holds Yeosang’s hand, they were ice cold and his pulse was off the charts. “Yeosang, Baby, can you breathe?” Jongho asks, trying not to panic but his breath starts to hitch, the pattern changing drastically and it made Hongjoong panic.

“Fuck, Baby doll, we have to get you to the hospital.” Yeosang felt like his airways were closing as the pain spreads furthermore “I’m- I’m happy Hyung.” He speaks out, looking at Hongjoong with tears brimming his eyes.

“I know and you were so strong, Baby, we’re so proud of you.” Hongjoong was doing his best to keep him awake, even rummaging through his backpack for his inhaler but as soon as he takes it out, Yeosang passes out in Jongho’s arms.

Jongho couldn’t take his eyes off Yeosang, his best friend was lying in a hospital bed, hooked to an oxygen tank as he slept. It was always painful to see Yeosang being prodded by needles and tubes being wrapped around him but it was something that needed to be done to keep him stable. It was supposed to be a good day, it still is because of the news but the outcome had caused Yeosang to have an attack.

“He’ll be okay, the combined stress, anxiety, lack of sleep from travelling and even his over-excitement took a toll on him, he’s going to be kept overnight so we can further observe him and tomorrow afternoon, he can be discharged.” 

The couple nods, thanking the doctor for her help before leaving them and giving them some privacy. 

“Do you think we should let Hwa know?” Hongjoong asks his boyfriend who was holding Yeosang’s hand “Only if it’s okay with Yeosang, I don’t want to get ahead of him and make him upset.” Jongho answers, he knows that Yeosang didn’t like it when people know his condition and it’s why he tends to hide in the bathroom whenever it was time to take his medication, being careful that he doesn’t get a severe attack so he won’t have to use his nebulizer and trying to be safe with his everyday activities.

After some time, Jongho and Hongjoong had fallen asleep, they let their guard down when they were moved into a private room at the request of Jongho’s parents who had seen Yeosang as their own. Jongho was surprised when they were told that Yeosang was going to be transferred.

Jongho only woke up when he felt his cheek was getting poked and he lifted his head up to see that Yeosang was awake. “Hey, Baby, how are you feeling?” He dotes on him “C-Can I have some water, please?” He asks, voice still hoarse and Jongho sprang into action. He opens a bottle for him and the frail boy downs half of it, feeling like he’d been parched for days.

“I’m sorry.” Yeosang’s voice was small as he apologizes, tears streaking down his cheeks “It’s okay Yeosang, you were overcome with happiness and I understand.” Jongho wipes his tears away but it was to no avail because he just cried even more and it made the younger stand uto hug him, hushing him.

“I’m sorry for causing you and Joongie to worry.” 

“It’s not your fault, Doll, no one wanted for this to happen.” He calms him down, stroking his hair as he cradles him “Why me?” 

“Why me Jongie, why do I have to be cursed with weak lungs? Have I done something wrong in my past life to deserve this?” Jongho feels his heart shattering upon hearing the vulnerable question from Yeosang. 

He counters it by praising him, telling him that he’s more than enough and he shouldn’t let his condition define him. Jongho knew how his own parents had just gave up on him because they didn’t want to have a son that was physically weak and it was horrific, but he always reminds Yeosang that he has them, they’re his family, he also has San, Wooyoung, Yunho, and Mingi, more importantly, he has Seonghwa.

It made Yeosang wonder about Seonghwa, how he was supposed to surprise him that night but here he was, stuck in the hospital, he was supposed to see Hongjoong’s apartment and celebrate with him but alas, he was hooked to an oxygen tank.

“Did you- Did you tell Seonghwa?” He asks and Jongho shakes his head “We wanted you to tell him, Yeo.” It made him bite his lip as his eyes watered once more.

“What if he won’t like me anymore, what if he changes his mind about me?” 

“That’s nonsense Doll, he will still feel the same way about you, and if he can’t accept that, then it’s his loss, not yours.”

Although he was contemplating it, he knew that it was something he can’t avoid forever and it was better that Seonghwa finds out through him, not through other people.

“Jong, can you- can you tell him to come over before I get discharged? He doesn’t deserve to be left in the dark.”

*****

Jongho and Hongjoong have never seen Yeosang in such a vulnerable state. They had switched that night, with Hongjoong going back to his apartment to freshen up, get a fresh change of clothes and breakfast for Yeosang once he came back that morning, knowing that hospital food isn’t really the best.

He puts a hand over Jongho’s shoulder, waking him up from sleeping while holding Yeosang’s hand and he puts his hand over him before looking back at their best friend. He just looked so fragile on the bed, his rosy cheeks were pale, cherry blossom lips paler than usual. In all the years they’ve known Yeosang, this was the first time they’ve really seen him in a hospital bed.

Yeosang had always been excluded from strenuous activities back when they were in school, having been excused from physical education classes, sports week, field demonstrations and whatnot due to his medical condition but it was how he met Jongho.

The younger man had sprained his ankle prior to his P.E Class and it caused him to just do some extra-credit work in the library and it was where he noticed the small boy who was months older than him, he’s always noticed how he’s never been in physical activities and he was just curious, sitting next to him and sharing a book that was filled with traditional Korean folktales.

As for Hongjoong, they met in the summer after Jongho introduced them to each other, Yeosang was happy to have gained another best friend and he had to tell him that he couldn’t really go all out when they swam in the lake and during a campfire, he told them about his weak lungs and even though they were only kids, they understood and promised that they will take care of each other. 

They were rather shocked when they found out how Yeosang was basically outcasted by his own family, prioritizing their older and healthier child, even going so far as to tell him that he had no potential to go to college and cutting him off when it came to his medical fees once he was at the age to work and it was how Yeosang started working in a library.

His best friends were horrified upon finding out about it and they pushed him to consider going to college and what his parents said were irrelevant.

Over the years of them growing up, his best friends became his brothers. Despite being younger than him, Jongho always surprised him with bento lunchboxes made by his mom, always reminding him to take his medication at the right time and even accompanying him to his doctor’s appointments.

Yeosang had always been so thankful to have them, keeping his promise by taking care of Jongho and cheering him on when he took his own college admission exams, going to his basketball games and he was very emotional when he had to move to Seoul, but he was happy and confident because he will be with Hongjoong.

They were equally supportive of each other and thanks to them, Yeosang found a place where he feels like he belongs.

After Jongho had freshened up using the room’s bathroom and gave Seonghwa a call, Yeosang had started to wake up from his sleep and Hongjoong puts his phone down, sitting next to him “Hey, good morning, Baby.” Hongjoong brushes his hair away from his face “How are you feeling?” He asks, helping him sit up as Jongho opens the food container for him.

“I’m okay, thank you for taking care of me,” Yeosang just receives kisses on both of his cheeks from each of his friends “You always take care of me.” He smiles and Hongjoong breaks the wooden chopsticks apart “As promised, we always take care of each other.” He pokes his nose before telling him to eat up, so he could get some energy.

As they expected, Yeosang was very happy when he looked down at his bibimbap “Oh, Seonghwa Hyung is on his way, he’s very confused why, but he's coming, try to relax.” Yeosang gulps, almost choking on his food and this wasn’t really the ideal way for his not-boyfriend to find out about his condition but he figured that before they become official, he should tell him about it.

“He’ll still like you the same way, Yeo, the same way I’ve loved Hongjoong Hyung all these years.” Jongho says and despite looking away, Yeosang saw how a blush form on his friends’ cheeks and he quickly realizes. 

“Oh gosh, did you tell him?” He asks his Hyung who nods, slipping his hands in with Jongho’s “Sweet baby is my boyfriend now.” Jongho says proudly and Yeosang’s heart thumped, he’s happy for them and he was smiling so much that his cheeks were starting to hurt. He’s seen how they’ve developed feelings for each other through the years and now, they were finally together.

“And let me tell you, when he kissed me, I felt like I got shot and was on cloud nine at the same time, where did it come from?” Jongho teases Hongjoong who just lets out a whine before slapping him playfully.

They were still in the middle of talking about their new relationship when a knock on the door catches them off guard, they thought that it was the doctor or nurses coming in to administer him his medication but upon telling them to come inside, the room grew silent, as if a pin could be heard when it's dropped down on the floor and Seonghwa was looking at them, more specifically at Yeosang who was a tangled mess, with the cannula and the intravenous fluids making sure he doesn’t grow dehydrated.

“We’ll leave you to it, Jong, let’s go process his discharge bills and call your parents.” Hongjoong kisses the top of Yeosang’s head before dragging Jongho out so they could have some privacy. 

As the door closed, Seonghwa sat down on the foot of Yeosang’s bed, taking his non-crowded hand in his “What brings you here in Seoul, sweetheart?” He asks, it was just as gentle and he didn’t even mention why he was in a hospital, just asking the general question why he was in the city as he didn’t want to make Yeosang upset.

“I-I wanted to surprise you Hyung.” Yeosang stutters at first, a shy smile forming on his lips as he feels his fingers being played around with.

“You see,” he pauses, waiting for Seonghwa to look at him “You know how we barely saw each other back at home,” Seonghwa nods, telling him to go on “I wasn’t exactly busy with working overtime, I was studying for my entrance exams.” He saw how Seonghwa’s eyes lit up, letting out a breathless laugh as he asked if he was hearing it correctly.

“I have a scholarship in the University of Seoul and I am a student now, I’m starting in the fall, same as you.” Seonghwa felt like he was hit by a bag full of bricks “Oh gosh, Baby! Oh my God!” He asks permission if he could hug him first, scared that he might hurt him because he was still hooked into all sorts of tubes and with a giggle, Yeosang tells him that maybe later because it was uncomfortable.

“Why didn’t you tell me, I’m so proud of you.” Seonghwa plants a kiss on the back of his hand “As I said, I was going to surprise you.” Yeosang reminds and the older nods “But you know, I could have helped you study.” 

The younger man rolls his eyes “You would only distract me.” Yeosang mumbles out and Seonghwa leans forward, faces inches away from each other.

“And how would I do that, Baby?” Yeosang grew flustered instantly, the natural rosiness of his cheeks coming back “You’ll distract me with your pretty face.” He leans back down into the bed, hiding his face afterwards and it makes Seonghwa chuckle before he moves on to ask what got him into the hospital and that’s when his smile falters.

“Hyung, I- ah, I have weak lungs.” Yeosang says slowly, not wanting to overwhelm him with the situation they were in “I have a hard time breathing sometimes, so, Sangie can’t do anything sports related, strenuous activities, have to be extra careful when the weather gets too cold or too hot, I can’t eat some foods, I can’t drink alcohol. But I do hope that Hyungie still likes me the same way, I’m still Yeosang.” 

Seonghwa doesn’t say a word after he was told the truth but he does feel Yeosang flinch when he stood up, but what Yeosang doesn’t expect is for Seonghwa to bend down closer to him and planting a soft kiss on his chapped lips.

“Thank you for being honest with me, Love,” Seonghwa gives him kisses in between “And my feelings towards you didn’t change, they never will and you don’t have to worry, okay? What’s important is that you’re okay.” Yeosang relaxes, shoulders feeling light as if the weight had been lifted off at the realization that he wouldn’t have to hide anything from Seonghwa and he could even tell his other friends.

“Well, since you’re here, where are you staying?” He asks, cupping Yeosang’s cheek “We’re staying at Joong Hyung’s apartment, all three of us.” 

“Well, we are going to be getting your stuff from there and you can stay with me, you’re mine for the meantime, okay?” Yeosang was about to decline because he was still shy in terms of staying with Seonghwa and his family but he knew that he wasn’t going to take no as an answer and he truly missed him.

“You’re staying at my home and you can meet my family, they will adore you.” He pinches his cheeks before peppering them with kisses and it made Yeosang giggle “I’m going to show you all the beautiful places here, oh gosh, my heart could just burst thinking about all the things we can do together.”


	13. Love Song

**“I can see my reflection inside your eyes since we’re this close. When you look at me smiling, I feel like my heart drops to my knees.”**

To say that it took some persuading for Hongjoong and Jongho to let Yeosang stay with him for his duration in Seoul was an understatement. The blonde felt like he had just been shown a whole business proposal but instead of a pitch, it was the couple pulling out a whole powerpoint of do’s and don’t’s for Yeosang, be it activities, food, his sleep schedule and of course, his medication schedule. 

Yeosang was utterly embarrassed as to how his best friends had a presentation ready but he knew they were just looking out for him. But in the end, they agreed to let him go after Yeosang had spent the night with them before Seonghwa took him.

Seonghwa admits that it was a lot to take in but he complied, it was after all for the sake of his lover’s health.

“So, what do you want to do today? Anything, it’s your day, Love.” Seonghwa states, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on Yeosang’s thigh, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Yeosang had scolded him to keep both hands on the wheel but Seonghwa assures him that he has it under control. 

“I’m not all that familiar with Seoul yet, so you can choose what you want to show me Hyung.” Yeosang chuckles, Seonghwa understood and he looks over at him for a brief second “Let’s just rest for the day and then later, if you’re up for it, we can go out for dinner and I’ll take you to places I know you will enjoy.” The younger hums, nodding afterwards as Seonghwa brings his hand up to his lips, giving it a kiss before letting go so he could focus on driving, as Yeosang asked.

Yeosang was in awe over how pretty Seoul is, albeit a little scary because of the tall buildings and the crowded streets, it still had its charm. He had his face turned towards the window as they passed by a variety of stores, restaurants, cafés, parks, and a whole lot more.

“So, are you going to be living in the university’s dorms or are you moving in with Joong and Jong, they seem to have an extra room.” Seonghwa asks, only remembering it as they passed by a store that held school supplies.

“I’ve already secured a room in the dorms, Joong Hyung offered for me to stay at their place but I don’t want to oppose, they could always use some alone time together.” 

“Plus, I want to experience the dorm life, live with other people, I’ve been told my roommate’s name, he’s Na Jaemin and I can’t wait to meet him in the fall.” He concludes, he’s grown up with Hongjoong and Jongho, even sharing a room in Jongho’s house whenever he stays over and he figures that it’s about time he meets new people, different personalities coming from different backgrounds.

“If that is what you want, then go for it but if it gets too stuffy, you can always tell me since I already have a place of my own that I will be moving to in the middle of the semester.” Seonghwa informs and Yeosang thanks him, assuring him that he will be okay living with a stranger.

“Your house is amazing.” The younger’s jaw drops when they turn into the driveway of Seonghwa’s house, it was a tad overwhelming and he feels like he could even get lost inside. Hell, he couldn’t even imagine what was it like on the inside and he waits for the car to fully stop before he takes his seatbelt off and gets out, he went over to the trunk so he could get his bag but Seonghwa stops him from carrying something heavy since it’s only been a day since he got discharged from the hospital.

“Come on,” Seonghwa holds his hand and they walked down the stone pavement, all while Yeosang was still looking around his surroundings, never in his life did he imagine going to such a prestigious house in Seoul. He gulps as the wide doors opened “Have you told your parents that I was coming over to stay?” 

“Yes Baby, I told them and they got too carried away so I hope you’re hungry.” Yeosang immediately hides behind his taller almost-boyfriend when he hears the sound of his parents coming their way.

“Hwa, you’re home just in time,” He hears the mother’s delicate voice and how it fades out towards the end “But I thought you had a guest coming over.” Yeosang had peaked a little and she was a beautiful woman, she looks so young for her age and now he knows why Seonghwa is so handsome “I do, he just got a little shy, Yeosang, Baby, come here.” Seonghwa stepped aside but he could feel how tight Yeosang’s grip was on the back of his clothes.

“Mom, this is Yeosang, the one I’ve been telling you about.”

Yeosang looks at her like a lost puppy, wide-eyed and nervous “Oh, you’re the one who’s stolen my son’s heart?” Yeosang shrugs and it made her laugh lightly before she approaches him.

“It’s great to meet you Yeosang, I hope you don’t mind Hwa telling me about your condition, we just didn’t want anything in this house to trigger it, albeit in food, the materials of the bed nor the scents.” 

“It’s okay Mrs. Park, you’re a mother and you just have that instinct, I guess.” Yeosang smiles a bit and he was caught off guard when she cups his chin, turning his face from side to side as if to examine him and it somewhat made Yeosang a little self-conscious, thinking that she might not like him nor find him suitable for Seonghwa.

“You’re more beautiful in person, the chiseled jawline, clear skin, your little freckles and that unique birthmark, oh my, you even have the most beautiful hazel eyes.” 

Yeosang couldn’t help but blush further on as he was being described, but he has to admit that he could listen to her talk for hours, she just held so much class and delicacy in her voice.

“Mom, please, leave him be.” Seonghwa tugs at Yeosang’s hand, bringing him back to his arms and she scoffs “Seonghwa, I am just confirming how you described him to us. Anyway, both of you head upstairs to Hwa’s room, get some rest and change into comfortable clothes, lunch will be ready shortly and Yeosang, Honey, we’ll have some tea afterwards and we can look at Seonghwa’s baby pictures together.” 

She leaves both of them in the foyer of the house, spinning on her heels as she walks to what Yeosang assumes is the dining room and he was left astonished as he looked at Seonghwa.

“That was something else.”

Yeosang had followed Seonghwa to his bedroom, getting a brief look at all the photo frames that littered the wall next to the staircase, some of Seonghwa from when he was young and up to his adolescents, there were also photos of who he assumed was his younger sister and there were also family photos that just screamed rich to Yeosang.

“So, this is my room, feel free to do whatever you like, bathroom’s over there if you want to freshen up.” Seonghwa points out at a door that was left ajar but Yeosang was more interested in his shelf that had trophies, medals and certificates, pointing out how much of a busy student he has been and the blonde chuckles before pulling him to the bed and sitting him down on his lap.

“And that’ll be you when you start college,” He kisses his jaw making Yeosang hum “I most likely won’t join any competitions, I’m just going to try my best because you know, I don’t want to pressure myself a whole lot.” Yeosang tries to stand up but he ends up squealing when Seonghwa tackles him down on the bed, burying his face in the crook of his neck and kissing him in the same spot that tickled Yeosang.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Yeosang.” He breathes out, trying to get comfortable “Can I be your boyfriend?” He asks playfully, lifting his head up as a pout resorted on his lips “I don’t know, can you?” Yeosang teases and as he was about to laugh, Seonghwa cuts him off by capturing his lips in his, flinching a bit when Seonghwa accidentally bites him but he was apologetic afterwards, tracing his bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, understanding that he wasn’t all that ready for those types of kisses, seeing as he’s his first boyfriend. 

“You don’t have to answer right away, you know I can always wait, no matter how long it takes.” 

“Oh look how cute you two are!” They both turn their heads to the door, seeing Seonghwa’s mother by the door, cooing at them and Seonghwa immediately got off Yeosang, leaving the younger man flustered as he tried to fix himself up, he didn’t want to give her a bad impression on their first meeting. 

“Mom, could you at least knock.” Seonghwa says, feeling a little embarrassed “Oh, I would have but the door was wide open and it’s so nice to hear my Hwa Hwa being so romantic.” She gushes before sitting down on an armchair that was next to the bookshelves.

”I just came up to let you know that lunch is ready, come Yeosang, I want to get to know you better.” She holds her hand out as if Yeosang was a child but he takes it, standing up from the bed and following her to the door. But before they can go far, Yeosang feels a hand on his wrist and this time it was Seonghwa.

“Kiss before you go, I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit.” Yeosang’s eyes trailed down his puckered lips and he let him kiss his cheek before they fully head out.

“I hope you're hungry Yeo, I somehow went a little overboard but anything for Seonghwa’s special someone.” Hwayoung says as she offers Yeosang a seat and it’s when he comes face to face with Seonghwa’s father.

“Hello, I believe we haven’t met yet.” He had a kind expression, much like the mother “Y-Yes, I’m Yeosang, Sir and you have a beautiful home.” He holds his hand out and the older man shakes it “It’s a pleasure to have you here, I hope your stay will be comfortable.” 

Seonghwa came down shortly afterwards, sitting next to Yeosang and threatening his parents if they ever said something bad to him but the younger assured them that they were nothing but lovely towards him.

“So, where are you going to college, Yeosang?” Mr. Park asks when they started eating “Oh, I just got accepted to the University of Seoul.” Yeosang answers and he was a little taken aback “This late in the summer?” Yeosang nods and claims that he just got lucky but Seonghwa clears his throat “Baby, you’re selling yourself short again,” he puts his hand over his.

“He has a scholarship and it’s why they were able to allow him to take special entrance exams.”

The parents looked at each other in awe before turning back to Yeosang because those instances were sort of rare and Yeosang must have been such an outstanding student that they allowed him to do such a thing.

“Yeosang is intelligent, when we met in Gangwon he was working in the public library and he read all the books there.” Seonghwa brags and Yeosang whines for him to stop “Not all of them, Hyung, I barely touched on anything that involved mathematics.” The family laughs and his little joke but Seonghwa carries on with bragging about the person he likes.

“It’s not only that, he knows how to speak Japanese and he’s even learning Chinese at the moment, other people’s boyfriends could never.” Seonghwa praised and it made Yeosang freeze when he called him his boyfriend.

“Boyfriend? I thought you were still courting him.” Hwayoung recalls “He is and he’s wonderful, but we both know it’ll head in that direction.” Yeosang clarifies, explaining that Seonghwa was going the extra mile all because Yeosang is traditional when it comes to dating and whatnot.

“So, what are you majoring in?” Kijoon finally asks “Oh, Korean Language and Literature, I want an in-depth understanding of Korean linguistics, as well as classical and contemporary Korean literature.” 

“Oh, that’s something I’ve never thought of but do make us proud Yeosang, and while you’re at it, give Seonghwa a run for his money, maybe you might end up as part of the Dean’s roster.” Kijoon uplifts him and they continued to talk about what peaked Yeosang’s interest to partake in that major and all while this was happening, Seonghwa can’t help but look at Yeosang, feeling happy as the younger man was able to share something he was passionate about and it was with his family.

*****

As promised, Seonghwa and Yeosang explored the city but rather than jumping into it on the day Yeosang first arrived in his house, they pushed back on their plans and did their activities on a 3rd day, just 2 days before they left for Gangwon. Seonghwa wanted Yeosang to be in his best state before they went around the city and his own mother basically took Yeosang in as her own, doting on him and asking how he was every hour. 

Seonghwa even swore that she basically adopted him but it was a heart-warming sight to see. How they bonded over taking care of the garden, Yeosang taught her a thing or two about the flowers and in return, she taught him how to cook meals. He felt like he barely spent time with him in those days but it was okay, he loved how they could talk hours upon hours when it came to literature and nature, sharing a cup of tea in the garden while doing so. 

“You ready, Love?” Seonghwa asks, leaning against the threshold of his bathroom door, looking at Yeosang through the mirror’s reflection. “In a bit, just have to put on my lip balm.” The smiles and Seonghwa approaches him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder “I still can’t believe you’re this beautiful.” Seonghwa mumbles, swaying him around a bit and kissing the patch of maroon on his skin before spinning him around.

“You have a face that can launch a thousand ships, and I am so lucky that you’re mine as I am yours.” Seonghwa cups his chin, tilting his face up, looking deep into his eyes to the point that he could see his reflection in them. 

“Oh please, I’m nothing compared to Helen of Troy.” He giggles, the small of his back getting pressed against the edge of the counter “You’re right,” Seonghwa answers, making Yeosang raise a brow.

“Because you’re much more beautiful, you’re a descendant of Aphrodite.” 

Seonghwa’s eyes trailed down to Yeosang’s cherry lips, biting his own before noticing his cheeks going red, resembling the pigment on his lips and with that, he kissed his forehead before letting him go. 

“I’ll get the car ready, let’s meet downstairs.”

Yeosang didn’t really take a long time, putting on his shoes and making sure that he had his essentials in his small bag. He descends down the stairs and that’s when he hears Seonghwa whining. “Seonghwa, enough, you are acting like a child.” He hears Mrs. Park scold him but it was in a playful way “But Mom, what if he notices it?” Yeosang raises a brow, thinking about what Seonghwa could possibly conceal. 

“Good! He’s going to be your boyfriend soon and therefore, it automatically makes him part of this family, now hush.” 

“Hello, what’s all the fuss about?” Yeosang asks politely and it made Hwayoung smile brightly “Yeosang, come here my Darling,” She pulls at his arm, dragging him over to a shelf that had some photos on them “Look how perfect you are for each other.” She points at a frame that held a candid photo of him and Seonghwa. 

His heart skipped a beat at the realization that it was taken when they had dinner together on his second night, taking him to a fancy restaurant and it was while they were waiting to be seated, Seonghwa was teasing him, trying to steal a kiss but Yeosang wouldn’t let him because they were in public and in front of his parents but what they didn’t know was that Seonghwa’s mom had taken a photo of them, even framing it.

“I’m sorry Baby, Mom’s just being annoying.” 

“No, it’s not, it’s really cute Mrs. Park.” Said Yeosang, earning a pinch to his cheeks before Hwayoung pats the top of his head “Now, don’t stay out too late, okay? Yeji is coming home tonight and we’re going for a family trip tomorrow before you leave back for Gangwon and I want both of you to be well-rested.” Seonghwa nods before snaking an arm around Yeosang’s waist, heading outside and escorting him to the car so they could start their day.

Their first stop was to have lunch together, they were at an American-style bistro and Seonghwa was taking non-stop photos of Yeosang, all while he was trying to hide because he needed to stop. “By the way, I apologize for how my Mom behaves.” Seonghwa apologizes as he feeds Yeosang a bite of his monte cristo sandwich “What for?” Yeosang asks, cheeks resembling a hamster storing food in its cheeks “Well, you must have been feeling overwhelmed with how much she’s coddling you.” 

The younger waves his hand, brushing off the matter “It’s quite alright Hyung, it’s quite nice, you know with my mom not really being a mom to me.” Seonghwa’s shoulders slumped, mentally face palming as he feared that he might have struck a chord with his emotions.

“Your family is really nice, you’re so lucky to grow up in a home that’s built with love and warmth.” Yeosang smiles sadly, picking up a strawberry from their shared salad “If you don’t mind me asking, why is it that your parents treated you differently? You don’t have to tell me now, you can take your time.” 

Yeosang knew that Seonghwa was there to listen to him and he was very much ready to tell him why, since he has met his family, it’s also fair if he tells him about his side too.

“You could say that I wasn’t a planned child, you can say that I was quite the surprise,” Yeosang let out a chuckle before taking a long pause, his face hanging low before he breathes in deeply.

“I was also born prematurely and I ended up with underdeveloped lungs, they didn’t really know if I was going to survive or not but miraculously, I did but it took 2 months in the hospital, under the incubator and hooked to an oxygen tank.” 

“But I don’t quite understand, you’re the child that needs to be prioritized by why is it that they neglect you?” Seonghwa asks, he wanted to learn more about Yeosang, he needed to understand why he had to go through that.

“Who would want a son who’s weak? It’s why they prioritized Yeseo because she excelled so much, she’s the epitome of a perfect daughter, she’s smart, charming, healthy. Meanwhile, I couldn’t even run a lap in gym class.” Yeosang finished the remainder of his food, washing it down with a glass of iced tea before he looked up at Seonghwa.

“I thought that if I focused on my academics, maybe they would be proud of me as well and let them see that I’m not useless but it was to no avail. When I told them that I wanted to go to college, they told me that I wouldn’t be able to survive, with the stress, the shifting schedules, and whatnot.” Yeosang felt Seonghwa squeeze his hand but he smiles, bringing his hand up to his lips and kissing his knuckles.

“I was scared when I came out here but I want to be able to do something for myself too. I want to prove that I’m more than just my condition, that it’s not going to stop me from pursuing my goal.” 

Part of Seonghwa just wanted to throw himself at him, to kiss him endlessly as it was the first time he’s heard Yeosang being rather outspoken and he was a bit taken aback if he’s being honest.

“Show them, Baby, make them regret everything they’ve done to you.” Seonghwa encourages “I would gladly do that but it got me thinking, who are they that I have to prove myself to? They’ve never seen me as their own, so I won’t see them as my family.”

It was a side of Yeosang that he has yet to see and he swore he just fell even more in love. 

“You know, you sound so hot right now.” It was as if a switch had flipped and Yeosang immediately recoils back to his cute side before he takes a sip of his juice “And here comes my shy woodland fairy.” He coos as Yeosang blushed, realizing how he spoke.

“You don’t need them in your life, you have me now and we’ll have a family of our own.” Seonghwa winks at him and Yeosang took it as an opportunity to tease him “Ah, don’t say that, we aren’t even boyfriends yet.” He makes Seonghwa clutch his chest, feigning hurt “You’ve wounded me, my parents practically claimed you as their son already, so it wouldn’t hurt to think about stuff like this.” 

“I’ve never felt strongly about someone I like and I just feel really confident with my feelings towards you.” 

“If I say that I’ll marry you after I graduate, would that be a good deal?” Yeosang says with a smile, it was half a joke but Seonghwa nods eagerly “I’ll even get us promise rings!”

After going around for a bit, doing some window shopping, well, mostly window shopping because everytime Seonghwa found something cute, he would drag Yeosang inside and dress him up in it. Whether it was clothes, accessories, stuffed dolls, but Yeosang just opted to buy a few journals and sketch pads, even some school supplies but Seonghwa did insist to get him a computer which he will need, Yeosang was opposed to it at first but they end up splitting because getting him a computer would be too much of an expense. 

Seonghwa pouted everytime Yeosang told him to put something back because it was completely unnecessary, he was okay with all the clothes he had and he rarely wears accessories too, he didn’t want to waste Seonghwa’s money on stuff that he won’t really use.

They didn’t do anything too tiring that day, only going on an impromptu afternoon picnic where Yeosang had used him as a model, even putting some of the fallen flowers in his blonde hair and overall just enjoying each other's company. 

They both grew silent when Yeosang opened a book filled with poetry they got from a secondhand bookshop, Seonghwa had closed his eyes as he used Yeosang’s lap as his pillow.

“Read to me,” He mumbles “You sound like Jisung.” Yeosang teases, stroking his hair, careful not to knock off the flowers “Well, I really like your voice, so, please?” He takes his free hand, kissing it multiple times and Yeosang nods, tracing his lips afterwards as he looks down at the poem he was on.

_ “A long time I have loved the sunned mother-of-pearl of your body. Until I even believe that you own the universe,” _

Yeosang could feel Seonghwa toying with his fingers, kissing each pad so lovingly. Seonghwa could listen to him all day, he was sure enough that he loves Yeosang and he knows that he felt the same way, but he was willing to wait until when he is ready, no matter how long it takes.

_ “I will bring you happy flowers from the mountains, bluebells, dark hazels, and rustic baskets of kisses.”  _

He hears Yeosang giggle after reading that, his little teeth being in full view and he mumbles about how it reminded him of what they did in Gangwon and Seonghwa nods, now sitting up and wrapping his arm around Yeosang’s shoulder, pulling him flush against his body and reading along with him.

_ “I want to do with you, what spring does with the cherry trees.” _

They both look at each other, not saying a word as Yeosang brings a hand up to Seonghwa’s cheek, stroking the soft skin “Hwa,” he hums and slowly the gap between them closes. 

As their lips grazed, Yeosang teased him a bit by making him chase his lips, laughter spilling out as Seonghwa cups his face, sharing a gentle kiss. Yeosang was still a little shy during it but he didn’t mind it, not at all.

“Hyung, you can be my boyfriend,” He whispers against his lips after they pulled away “Are you sure, Baby?” Seonghwa looks at him with a warm expression “You know Hyung can wait.” Yeosang nods, leaning his head on his shoulder “I want to be with you Hyung, I’m- I want us to be together.” 

Seonghwa felt like his heart was going to rip itself out of his chest and even he could feel Yeosang’s heart rate as well and he needed to calm him down before it got too overwhelming for him.

“Okay Baby, but you have to calm your little heart down because Hyung doesn’t want you to feel discomfort.” Yeosang nods, still smiling before he kisses his cheek “How about we get some ice cream before we get home, you know how my Mom said we should get home early.” 

They both stand up from the grass, Seonghwa dusting off some of the plants that had clung to Yeosang’s clothes and with their hands entwined, they make their way out of the park and to the nearest ice cream parlour. 

They were fairly close to it when Seonghwa heard his name being called, it made the couple turn around and they both saw a girl approaching them, her long light brown hair swaying around in a ponytail as the smile on her lips just got wider.

“Ah, Jiwon.” Seonghwa greets her and Yeosang was quick to remember that this was his ex-girlfriend, but he didn’t feel any type of protectiveness nor jealousy, because he trusts his boyfriend, he always knew that it’s something important.

“I haven’t seen you all summer, where have you been?” She asks, glee in her voice before she turns to Yeosang, still genuinely smiling “I’ve been in Gangwon for the summer, I am going back and spending the remaining days there,” he looks over to Yeosang who was waiting to get introduced “And this is Yeosang, my boyfriend.” 

Jiwon coos before shaking his hand, introducing herself to him “I’m glad that you’re open to relationships again,” her gaze was quick, shifting from Seonghwa and back to Yeosang “Did you know that all he does is throw himself into his studies, so it makes me assume that you’re really special to him.” Yeosang thanks her, he didn’t see any ill will in her part and he didn’t get any gut-wrenching feeling from talking to her.

“Are you alone?” Seonghwa asks “Oh no, Youngbin is inside but he’ll catch up to me in a while.” Yeosang also remembered how that was the name of the person that Seonghwa got in a fight with, resulting in a jaw being broken.

“Please tell that boyfriend of yours that this rivalry is being a little annoying.” Seonghwa rolls his eyes “Oh you know I’m trying, but you know him and his pride.” She scoffs a little, even though she can’t stand him at times because they were often caught up in academic debates but when it comes to being a boyfriend, he’s amazing.

“Yeosang, we should hang out sometimes, I want to get to know the boy who captured Hwa’s heart and I have a lot of embarrassing stories to tell you.” She says enthusiastically and Yeosang accepts the offer, in turn causing Seonghwa to groan, as if Yeosang needed more dirt about him but he wants Yeosang to make new friends and Jiwon is a joy to be around.

“Maybe at the start of the school year.” Yeosang suggests and she pulls her phone out to get his phone number “Where do you go to school by the way?” She asks, explaining how she’s never seen him in their own campus “University of Seoul, it’s going to be my first year there.” She makes a note of it, so she will know where to find him if they could have time to hang out.

“Well, it’s nice to see you here Seonghwa.” Yeosang feels his stomach flip at the sight of Youngbin “Great, just fucking great.” Seonghwa says under his own breath before wrapping an arm around Yeosang’s waist, feeling a little protective.

“Binnie, I just ran into Hwa and this is his boyfriend.” Jiwon introduces them to ease the tension but she could already tell that they were going to start bickering and she didn’t want to let Yeosang see it. She lets out an exasperated sigh before taking Yeosang’s arm, linking it with hers “I’m going to take Yeo for ice cream, he doesn’t need to see your stupid fight.” She gives her boyfriend one last glare before focusing on Yeosang and leading him down the street, leaving Seonghwa confused.

“Choose whatever you want, my treat.” She says while they were at the counter and he didn’t want to be all that rude by declining, so he just ordered a chocolate soft-serve.

“Are they always like that?” Yeosang asks, spooning the treat into his mouth “They’ve been at each other’s throat since freshman year and it’s rather annoying if I’m being honest.”

“How do you put up with it?” She smiles at the question “I have Youngbin wrapped around my finger, give it a few minutes and he will be apologizing when he gets to us.” She says confidently and Yeosang nods, sharing that he also has that effect on Seonghwa.

“He can get invested in what he does and he forgets to take care of himself sometimes, so keep an eye on him, it might get worse since we’re in our final year.” The younger nods, thanking Jiwon for telling him and for the food too.

“People always steal my boyfriend, what is it with that?” They both look up to see Seonghwa and Youngbin “I didn’t want him to see your petty fights and I am glad that Youngbin’s jaw is intact.” She finishes her ice cream and looks at Yeosang “I’ll see you around Doll face, good luck on your first year by the way!” Jiwon gives him a tight hug before leaving the place with Youngbin.

“So, time to go home?” Yeosang asks, smiling at his boyfriend “Yes, let’s get you home so I can give you all the kisses you want, just wanna shower my boyfriend with all the love and attention he deserves.”


End file.
